Tainted Crimson
by EiriSeguchi
Summary: Hiei dissappears after Kurama confesses his love. This leaving Kurama depressed, and Hiei ends up getting hurt. A tainted child... could the fox ever forgive him now? Or banish him? Rp with jakotsu shichinintai  yahoo . com
1. A Tainted Child

**This is another one of my awesome roleplays that I just couldn't keep one on one anymore! I'm doing two roleplays with this person, but this is my favorite. The rating will stay M due to rape in the like, first paragraph. This is a Hiei X Kurama between me and He's an awesome roleplayer and he agreed to allowing me to post this. So thank him fangirls. Oh, and for all of you adding me to your favorites and such, I thank you even more cause that's really nice of you! Keep reading! **

**Chapter 1**

**A Tainted Child**

He was covered in dry blood that caked most of his body and his cloak. Where in hell was he? Heh, that must be it; he was in hell. The pain was so immense he could barely keep himself conscious. Parts of his body felt like they were frozen solid, ripped to shreds, and burning all at the same time. He could barely remember what had happed.  
"Insolent little rat! get 'em!"  
The voices of those demons rang in his head. They were the ones who had done this to him...they were the ones who...  
"No! Let go of me!"  
He remembered his own fear and frustration as they held him down and took their turns. The things they had done were so disgusting, vile, they tainted him, and now he could never return to the Fox. The Fox would surely banish such an impure thing as him.  
The men had raped him, and then tried to kill him. He was lucky he'd escaped, and finding shelter was his number one priority. Looking around he spotted a small cave behind a waterfall. Perfect. No one would look for a fire youkai THERE.  
He entered the cave carefully and collapsed into the shadows. He was tired, and he needed rest.  
Sleep over came the poor little demon and he drifted into an abyss of nothingness as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lose all ties to the world of the wake.

**The fox had been wallowing in guilt for a while now. He had been acting miserable and Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't said much.  
His red hair glistened as he sat on the top of a waterfall. The water sprayed up in his face. His green eyes were distant, thoughtful.  
The sun was just rising, creating a pink and purple painting on a canvas called the sky. The clouds were purple, and the sun was a hazy orange. The rose in his hand was half wilted, due to his current depression.  
How could he have done that? Was Hiei disgusted with him for being gay?   
He allowed himself to wander, ending up wandering into a cave. It was dark.  
'You're not alone' Yoko informed him. Yoko is the demon spirit that's been his guide ever since he was born. He headed the warning and looked around.  
"Hello?" He called into the darkness.**

"Hello?"  
The Little Demon heard someone calling to him but could not wake himself up, he was in too much pain and he was far too tired, so he made no attempt to respond to the creature, considering it could have been one of those demons. He could be wrong, couldn't he? Perhaps it was someone who would help him? No...no it couldn't be. No one would help such a vile creature as him, a tainted child. A tainted child...  
"No! You killed my son!"  
The voice echoed in his head. The voice of his poor mother, reaching so desperately for him as that woman let him drop into the clouds and down to earth. He had willed himself to safety, willed himself to live, so that he may some day return and wreak revenge against those who have forsaken him.  
Was it truly revenge that he wanted? No... he wanted love, to be accepted by someone.  
Images of the Fox flashed in his mind. What a liar. How could he say he loved him, no one did, no one could... Or was the Fox that forgiveness that the poor little youkai has been seeking all his life? Perhaps...  
If he lived through this ordeal he would return to the fox...no...he couldn't return like this. He was now more tainted than ever and he was sure that his Fox would banish him, like everyone else, the way of the world.

**'Far back, in the shadows.' Yoko specified. 'Be careful. I think he's around A class...'  
Kurama sighed. He kept his red rose at the ready. The rose was his weapon, his shield and his friend. He was a plant lover and that couldn't be helped.  
He walked deeper into the cave. "Hello?" He called again. The blackness made it hard for even him to see.  
He wondered if it was some kind of night creature that was back there. He contemplated turning around but his curiosity was intense.  
For some reason the air in the cave was not threatening at all. It was almost...sorrowful. His eyes looked around, but the adjustment to the light didn't even help the blackness.  
Then, in the shadows he could sense him. Another demon.  
He got close and knelt down on one knee, trying to examine the small, curled up mass. It was black, but it seemed scared. He gently reached his hand out to stroke this demon's face. If it was going to do harm, he figured it would have done it already.**

He awoke as soon as he felt something run across his cheek. He'd smacked the creature's hand away in fear of being taken yet again. He could not allow such a thing to happen again.  
"GET AWAY!" He screamed as he stood with his sword out and his back to the wall. He was acting first and he would think later.  
"Don't touch me!" Because it was so dark he was still unaware that the one who had found him had been the Fox, and that he had meant no harm. All he knew was that whatever was there was at least an A class demon, and if he wasn't careful it could easily kill him off, or do whatever else it may want to do.  
He was growling quietly, if the creature tried anything he would be forced to kill it, but was he able to? He barely had enough energy to stand, let alone kill an A class demon!  
In his mind he called himself a coward, scolding himself for being so fearful of whatever had joined him in his hiding place, but he couldn't allow himself to be tainted further. If he allowed it to happen again then there truly was no going back.

**The sudden reaction had made Kurama jump.  
"GET AWAY!" It had screamed. It had also pulled it's sword on him.  
He recognized the sword, the way it shined, and the voice. But how could it be? This thing was scared, and shaky. The one he was thinking of was usually strong and apathetic. There was a difference. But could it truly be?  
He stood slowly, as to not make this demon any more jumpy then it actually was. He placed his rose back within his hair and gently held up his arms. He needed to test his theory.  
"I put down my weapon, there is no further need for an unnecessary attack. I know you are afraid and I come not as a threat, my friend. What brings you to this state, Hiei?"**

The creature was saying it had put away his weapon, and that there was no need for attack, but he did not lower his sword. He had to protect himself or he would be taken again.  
I know you are afraid, and I come not as a threat, my friend.  
My friend? Was it truly the fox? Well, whoever it was clearly knew his name.  
What brings you to this state, Hiei?  
Yes...it was the Fox. He shoved himself into a corner and sat once again. Ignoring the fox's questions he let his sword clank to the floor, to signal he had also dropped his weapon.  
He could not allow himself to talk any more. His voice was raspy, and if he wasn't careful the Fox would figure out that he had been broken, tainted, and the Fox would banish him, as all others had done before. As all were bound to do in the future.

**Kurama heard the drop of the sword. He heard the movement to the corner. It was, Hiei. What had done this? What had brought Hiei, the strongest and most strongest willed person, to hiding in corners?  
Something truly bad must have happened, and it racked at his heart. It felt as if a hand was clutching at his very soul, twisting, twisting, churning. It hurt. It hurt to see Hiei in this state.  
He knelt down once again, close enough to see Hiei, without causing discomfort. "Speak to me, my friend...what harmed you? Why are you like this?"**

He heard the Fox walk toward him and kneel nearby. He wasn't coming close...was it because he didn't want to cause him discomfort? No...the fox didn't want to be near him any more, did he?  
"Speak to me, my friend...what harmed you? Why are you like this?"  
"Hn. Harmed? Nothing harmed me, fox." He replied, looking to the side. He was trying to keep himself from allowing his voice to crack the way it wanted to, but it wasn't working very well.  
His throat was throbbing, along with every other part of his body. He wondered silently how many bones had been crushed while the demons had their fun with him … at least four. He had struggled as hard as he could, kicked and screamed, but it was no use. He truly was a pathetic little wretch. He should have let those demons kill him.  
He should have let them rip out his heart like they had tried to do, that way he couldn't feel the pain of Kurama's lies.

**Kurama sighed. Hiei was in fact hard to work with. He'd have to force him to tell him anything, but he felt all of this was to his fault. Hiei wouldn't have left if he hadn't said anything. It caused the fox's head to drop, looking to the ground.  
Hiei's voice even sounded hurt. Why? Why must it be this way. He felt alone, even with Yoko guiding him like a brother. It was something that wasn't what Kurama needed. He needed love, care.  
Right now the poor fox felt like he didn't deserve this demon, he'd caused so much pain. "I know you're hurt, my friend, and I insist upon helping you. Are you going to cooperate?"**

The fox sighed...he truly didn't want to be near him...and then he dropped his head...he was watching the ground? What for?  
I know you're hurt, my friend, and I insist upon helping you. Are you going to cooperate?  
The fox wanted to help him? Was it all a part of his lies? It must be. Why one earth would the Fox want to help him? Maybe it wasn't a lie...Maybe it was truth. Maybe the Fox really was the forgiveness he had been seeking all along.  
"Hn." It was the only reply he could allow himself to give. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he should cooperate. Could he trust the Fox? No, no he couldn't trust him. He couldn't trust anyone. "No. I need no help Fox, just leave me be."

**"No, I will not leave you be. My offer to help you was not a suggestion, it was me saying what I was going to do. The part about you being cooperative, my friend, was an option. But that does not mean I will not help you. It just means I will have to try harder. Now, where does it hurt?" Kurama said, reaching out to gently touch Hiei's stomach.  
He was truly saddened by this change. It hurt...it definitely hurt. And to just add it was his fault... He wanted to help the best he could. So maybe, he could help. He hoped, he wanted to help. He wanted to be Hiei's fox...he wanted him to be close. But he needed to focus on the here and now.   
He applied a little pressure. "Does this hurt?"**

No, I will not leave you be. My offer to help you was not a suggestion, it was me saying what I was going to do. You being cooperative, my friend, was an option. But that does not mean I will not help you. I just means I will have to try harder. Now where does it hurt?  
He looked away from the Fox, glaring at the wall and refusing to answer his question.  
When the fox realized he wasn't getting an answer he applied pressure to the little demon's stomach.  
Does this hurt?  
Immediately the little demon knew that his rib had been broken during the struggle with those demons, and he curled up, holding his stomach and whimpering in pain. He felt ill, it hurt so much.  
"D-Don't touch me..." He stumbled over his words as he curled up, holding his stomach and glaring at the ground.

**Kurama took his hand back. Hiei's current condition was worse then he thought. He sighed. He needed more light.  
Slowly he took Hiei into his arms. He knew the little demon had told him not to touch, but like he had warned, he wasn't going to let the demon struggle.  
He lay Hiei down near the entrance, still in the shadows a bit, but where Kurama could see properly. "Now, I will have to get at you Hiei, but I assure you I do not wish you any harm." He slowly took off Hiei's cloak, and his shirt as well.**

He watched the fox take his hand back and sigh. He took the little demon into his arms and carried him to the entrance, where he had enough light to see him.  
The little demon squirmed, being fearful of being restrained.  
The fox told him he's have to get at him...what the hell was that supposed to mean?  
He hadn't meant to allow it, but when the Fox took off his shirt and cloak he hit the fox away and moved a bit toward the entrance, his eyes dilated slightly.  
"I said don't touch me!" He shouted, holding his stomach again. Now the fox would surely want to send him away, he'd actually hit him! He hit the poor fox, and the fox hadn't even done a thing wrong!

**Kurama hurt, yes. The strike had been hard, but not enough to hurt him into stopping.  
Hiei had moved toward the entrance further. He stated once more that he wasn't to touch him.  
"Hiei, I said I would not hurt you. I know you are in pain, but I know you can not heal on your own without proper care." Kurama said, standing and scooping Hiei once more into his arms. "Now stay."  
He took off his own shirt, making sure to continue a hold on Hiei, despite the little demon's struggles.  
He walked with him and ran his own shirt under the waterfall, then placed Hiei down where he'd put him before.  
"You can strike me as much as you wish, my friend, but I refuse to let your condition worsen."**

The fox restated that he wasn't going to hurt him, and that he wouldn't heal unless he took care of the wounds. Then he scooped the little demon into his arms.  
"Let go!" He yelled, trying to kick him as he struggled to get away. He didn't want to be restrained, he was afraid of being taken again.  
The fox took of his own shirt and took Hiei to the water fall, wetting the kimono. He put Hiei where he had been before and told him he could strike him again if he wished.  
Hiei only backed further into the cave, whimpering and holding his stomach. His main goal was to get to where there wasn't enough light for the Fox to see him any more. He didn't want to be near the entrance...those demons would find him. He didn't want to be restrained...he was still afraid...  
If he let the fox take care of him...the Fox would realize what had happened. He would find out he was tainted, impure.  
"I said don't touch me, Fox!" He backed a bit further into the cave. It was getting darker and darker. He couldn't let the fox see, he just couldn't.  
"You killed my son!"  
"Do not pity the beast!"  
"He's a monster!"  
"He'll kill us all some day..."  
The voices echoed in his head as he backed further into the cave. He wished he could make them stop, just make everything stop. Was he losing his mind? He wasn't to sure. How could he be sure?  
"Live and return someday..."  
"Take my life, it's the only way I can atone for what I have done to you!"  
That woman...Ryui...she was so sad...he wondered why as he backed deeper into the cave, still watching the fox.

**Kurama was following him into the cave. He understood why now. The little demon truly didn't want him to touch him... Maybe... Maybe it was because of what he had told him. Maybe it had ruined his chance... He stopped following Hiei.  
He was now fighting the battle of Kurama versus the tears. And for the first time, he lost the battle. He was happy they were standing in the shadows where Hiei couldn't see the droplets trickle down his perfect features. The tears had finally penetrated his smile; the one thing that he always had to ensure no one worried about him. But that shield was gone and he was crying. The water was escaping the corners of his green orbs.  
He gently wiped the tears away with his arm, and hoped not to choke on the words.  
"Alright, my friend. Have it your way. If you insist upon not allowing me to help you, then at least let me help without contact." He tossed him the wet kimono, sitting a ways away and drawing his knees close. "At least clean yourself of blood..."   
He had failed once more. His voice was full of the same sorrow that wet his cheeks, just not as bad. He didn't want Hiei to see him cry...**

The fox's voice was filled with sadness. He had hurt the fox...hadn't he? His hate for himself grew and he threw the kimono back to the Fox, plopping on his ass and curling up. He felt something run down his cheek, and heard a small clicking noise when whatever it was hit the ground.  
Picking it up he realized what it was as more of them fell to the floor. Tears. He was...crying! He felt himself begin to shake and let out a quite whimper as more and more of them fell.  
He hadn't meant to hurt the Fox, he hadn't meant to make the theives stop trusting him, he hadn't meant to be born a male. It had all just happened! It wasn't like he wanted to hurt everyone!  
She's dead, the loss of her son was too much for her to bear and she killed herself soon after he was dropped.  
It wasn't fair! His mother's death had been his fault! She had died from sorrow because of him! Did that mean the Fox would die too? Did those tears man the Fox was going to die? Was he himself going to die? He sure as hell hurt enough to say he was dieing...but he couldn't let the Fox die, especially not if it was his fault.  
"Don't leave." He managed to use the same apathetic tone he's always had, and he wondered silently how he'd done it.


	2. Taken Again

Chapter 2

Taken Again

**Had Kurama heard correctly? Was the little demon begging him not to leave? So this proved that Hiei did not, in fact, hate him and wanted him gone. But listening to the scared demon act this way still raked at his heart. He wiped his eyes once more, wondering if the clicking noises were just his own tears hitting the wet ground. But when he continued to hear them as he wiped his eyes, he became curious once more. Didn't all Koorime cry crystal tears? Like the one Hiei had shown him on the necklace? He wiped his eyes once more. "Hiei, did I upset you?" He asked, standing. He didn't want Hiei to cry... Hiei never cried and this realization caught him speechless. Hiei was crying. Had he hurt him? What had caused this little demon to be so...afraid?**

Hiei, did I upset you?  
He heard the Fox stand up, and wondered what he was doing.  
Slowly the little demon shook his head. "No. I'm fine. What makes you think you upset me, Fox?" He replied, still using a tone of pure apathy. The clicking noises stopped after a minute or so, and Hiei mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to show such a weakness in front of the Fox.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short, staring at the entrence to the cave.  
Maybe he's hiding in here!  
Letting out a small whimper the little demon pushed himself farther back into the cave. "C'mere, Fox! now!" He muttered, pushing himself farther into the shadows.  
Bet you any money he is!  
You're on!  
**  
Kurama blinked as the demon stated that he was not upset and wanted to know why he had thought so. Then a voice came from the front of the cave, wondering where someone was. Hiei had whimpered and moved back, he could hear it. He demanded him to join him in the corner, and he shook his head. "If these are the ones that harmed you Hiei, then they shall pay dearly for their actions. I will grant you sanctuary in their deaths." And with that said, he walked toward the front of the cave. "Excuse me, my friends but is there a reason you're disturbing my resting spot?" He asked, hand gently placed on his left shoulder. His rose was just under his hair. He could quickly retrieve it if necessary.**

"Oh yeah, kid, we're just tryin to find the little rat that pick-pocketed us this mornin'...So if you wouldn't mind steppin aside we wanna take a look inside. Promise we won't touch anythin'..." One of the ten replied, watching him with a smirk.  
Hiei watched them in terror, fearing for what the might do to the Fox, but he couldn't bring himself to stand, to protect the Fox...he got to scared, and he just backed farther into the cave, watching them and holding his stomach, mentally punishing himself for being a coward.

**Kurama's only reply was a slight smirk. "You are right, my friend. But I am afraid I will not allow you to pass. No one enters my chambers, and you know how protective a fox can be of his loved ones." With that he withdrew the famed rose whip. "If you dare step any further, I fear my friends. I will have to cut you to pieces."**

"We won't need to fight you, Fox. We simply need to RESTRAIN you." One of the larger demons responded.  
'Oh hell...where did I leave that thing...???' The little demon searched frantically in the darkness for his sword. He remembered dropping it when Kurama had put his rose away, but where had he left it?  
In an instant one of the larger of the demons was behind the fox and holding The Fox's hands above his head, restrain the Fox from moving very much.  
"Perhaps we'll show you first hand what we did to the little rat!" One of the demons said, licking it's lips with a smirk.  
'Oh hell! Oh hell oh hell! Where did I leave it?!?!?!'

**The whip dropped beside him as the demon took his arms. They were brought above his head and he struggled a bit. He could feel his power was decreasing. Caging a fox was bad for a fox's power. He struggled as the demon stated that they could show him first hand what they had done to who he assumed was Hiei. He had licked his lips... Had this meant Hiei had been raped?!? He struggled again. "You'll do no such thing!" He said, attempting to still stay strong. He couldn't let Hiei know he was afraid. He needed to be support right now.**

'Where the hell'd I leave it!?!?' The little demon was panicked, he couldn't let them hurt the Fox! Especially not like that.  
"You two, go search inside the cave." One of the larger two commanded, and two demons went in, like they were told.  
'Where'd I leave it!?' The little demon was much more frantic now, desperately feeling the ground for his sword, his one source of protection.  
the demon holding Kurama smiled a bit and held tighter. "Relax and it won't hurt as much, Fox." He said with a smile.  
"NO! LET ME GO DAMNIT!!!!" The cries came from farther back in the cave, and they were soon followed by the demons' laughter.

**"HIEI!" Kurama shouted. The grip was tighter on his wrists now, but his gaze was focused to further back in the cave. He struggled still. He needed to help! He couldn't let them hurt Hiei again. He could care less what they did to him, but Hiei was a different story. He needed to think of a plan. "I'd release me if I were you, I'm not as powerless as you think I am..."**

"Oh really? and why don't you PROVE that to us, Fox?"  
Frantically the little demon kicked, twisted, and turned, trying desperately to get away from his attackers. He couldn't handle it again. He already hurt so much...he didn't wanna hurt anymore...  
"Maybe we should punish him for running away, eh boss?" One of the demons holding Hiei suggested, causing the little demon's eyes to dilate once more.  
"Yes...perhaps we'll make the Fox watch too, as punishment for his own insolence-sp-." The biggest replied smirking yet again.  
"N-no...NO LET GO!" Hiei screamed, struggling once more. He couldn't let the Fox see...he couldn't!  
Do not pity the beast!  
The voices were coming back again! those damned voices!  
"STOP IT!" He cried, kicking at the demons, but he knew it wasn't working. "LET GO!  
**  
Prove it...oh he'd prove something. They were speaking of raping Hiei and making him watch? He couldn't handle that! He struggled again. He needed something. He concentrated. Listening to Hiei's screams only made his desire to help worse. Slowly he could feel one of the rose seeds in his hair grow. And that was what he wanted. The vine quickly wrapped around the demon's arms. The thorns came quick, peircing the demon's skin as he held him. "I am not afraid to snap them. I'll kill each of you. Leave Hiei be!"**

YOU LITTLE RAT!  
He could hear them yelling from the back of the cave, and he was left to wonder what they were doing to the poor Fox when he heard something slam against the wall. Had they actually hurt the Fox?  
The demon had hit Kurama hard against the wall of the cave in an attempt to make him release his arms. He knew if he could knock the Fox unconscious he could do whatever he wanted with him.  
"Strip the kid, you two have your fun for now, we'll take care off the Fox."

**The pain struck as he hit the wall, hard. His vision flashed white for a moment. His head pulsed. Was it bleeding? Probably. But he was no longer caged. He was away from them. But he heard them tell the others to strip Hiei, and he couldn't allow that. He concentrated once more, only adding to the pain in his head. He was too strong and too willing to allow a blow like that to render him useless. There was moss near the back of the cave, where Hiei was. He knew that much. Now... The moss took a small form, pushing Hiei's sword right near him to a point only Hiei could see. The wet substance grasped one of the demons' ankles. He wasn't going to let them hurt Hiei. And the damage was already done to his soul, he could care less what happened to him.**

A demon quickly grabbed Kurama and warned the others about the sword and the moss, whacking the Fox against the wall once more, and being careful this time to not release him.  
"Relax, Fox. You can have him back when we're through with him alright.  
And then came the gasps and the whimpers, the cries of 'no, stop it!' and the desperate struggling while he choked over his own words.  
He was being taken again...right there...right in front of the Fox...

**The pain came again and the demon spoke. It told him to relax and that he could have Hiei back after. Then, he heard Hiei's calls. They were raping him! That wasn't right! He struggled a bit again against the big demon's hold. "No! Stop hurting him! Stopit!" He called, trying to kick at the demon. He felt powerless. He looked weakly toward the back of the cave again, his vision a bit blurred due to the whack to the head. He wanted to help and he felt horrible for not being able to help.  
**  
It was hours before the demons left them there. It had gotten dark outside, and the cave was more shadowed than ever.  
With every move he made; the little demon surged with pain, but he didn't care. He ignored the stabs of pain as he dressed himself and looked toward the Fox.  
Feeling around the floor he found the sword and the wet kimono, and after sheathing his sword he crawled over to the fox and rubbed away some of the blood gently with the kimono.  
He said not one word, for fear that the Fox thought he was weak, pathetic, and would soon banish him for his impudence.  
"Don't leave...fox..." he whispered, wiping away a bit more of the blood.  
**  
It had been horrible. Listening to it and getting beat up for resistance. It had hurt. It was dark and they'd left, he was happy for that. He heard Hiei move. He heard him pick up the sword and the kimono, and when he had come to him he was dressed. He wiped away the blood, once more telling him not to leave. His soft green eyes watched as he wiped a bit more of the blood. "I won't leave...my friend." He said weakly. "I apologize for not being able to withstand them..."  
**


	3. Demon Dog Whistle

Chapter 3

Demon Dog Whistle

The Fox was...apologizing?  
"You are not weak Fox, I can assure you of-" he started coughing, his throat was throbbing and he felt ill. He remembered the pain in his stomach when he sat down because it too began throbbing. He coughed hard and looked away from the Fox. He felt so weak, pathetic, afraid.  
He wondered why the Fox was being so kind, was this all just a trick to get him to feel safe, and then banish him as all others had done to him at one point or another.  
"You're not weak." He muttered when he stopped coughing.

**Kurama sighed. He covered Hiei's mouth with his hand. "Let me take care of you. I am not the one harmed, my friend. My wounds I can live with. Yours, you can not." He muttered, taking the Kimono from him. "You need rest, and a few wraps. Will you lay down, my friend?" He asked, standing. Once Hiei was at least laying down, he figured he could talk to him properly.**

The little demon seemed to be thinking. He wanted to trust the fox...but...he was too afraid.  
Slowly he looked down and shook his head. "No but...you can do whatever you want, Fox." He whispered, looking at the floor.  
The little demon knew he probably shouldn't be sitting up like this, it hurt so bad, but he didn't want to lay down, he wanted to be able to protect himself if those demons came back...he wanted to protect the Fox.

**Kurama sighed. He started to tend to Hiei, wrapping his stomach up and creating a small saucer out of a rose petal with a few herbs he'd had on him. He gently put water in it and came to Hiei. "Here, drink this, it'll help your throat heal." He said, sitting and holding out the petal. "So...those demons...they...they raped you? He asked, watching him. **

He drank the liquid and looked up at the Fox, nodding slowly after a moment. "Y-Yes..." He whispered, looking away from him. He was so ashamed of himself! How could he allow such a thing to happen.

"Hey Kuwabara! Apparently Diaper Breath says we gotta go find the shrimp and the princess. You're not busy are you?" It was Yusuke Urameshi himself, standing at Kuwabara's door just ten minutes before school started. He looked annoyed, and kind of tired. "Since you're always complaining about wanting to be a member of the Spirit Detectives, I figured; Hey, maybe Kuwabara would want to come along! It sure would make Yukina happy if Big, Strong, Kuwabara saved Hiei and Kurama.

**Kuwabara gladly took up the offer. Hell, it got him out of studying, and he could impress Yukina at the same time! He walked next to Yusuke, looking around. "Hey you two, seems you're actually serious about this one." It was perky headed, cotton candy Botan. Wonderful this early in the morning. Kuwabara looked around again. "Is... YUKINA!" Kuwabara seemed over joyed and Yukina smiled a bit. "Hello Kazuma. You're gunna help find Hiei aren't you?" She asked, and Kuwabara nodded. "Uh-huh now don't you worry, I'll take care of it."**

"Come on you guys, let's go, so I can go back to bed..." Yusuke muttered, walking off. "Hey Botan, do you have anything that will help us find them? Or maybe something that'll make them come to us?" He asked after a minute or so.

**Botan nodded cheerfully. "This little gadget got hiei to come to us, very quickly last time." She said, holding up a small whistle. "Cover your ears Yusuke, and you too Yukina." Yukina covered her ears as Botan blew into the whistle long and hard. The call rang out everywhere, all demons could hear it. **

**Kurama woke with a start, covering his ears instantly. "Botan" He whispered after the ringing stopped. He remembered the whistle while they were tracking Hiei. God it was more annoying if you didn't have your ears covered.**

"Fox! Find whatever vile creature makes my ears bleed...and kill it!" Hiei demanded as he quickly covered his ears. His head hurt too much to deal with such trivial matters. He knew it was Botan by the way it sounded, but he was sore, and he didn't want to move at all.

"GAH!" Yusuke covered his ears quickly and fell to the ground, his eyes going anime swirly. "Hey...look at all the little birdies..."

**Kuwabara blinked. "I don't hear nuthin." Kuwabara muttered as Yukina waited till it was over. Botan blinked when she looked around. "Well no bodies dropping from trees" She muttered. **

**Kurama sat up, looking to Hiei. "It's over... Can you stand, my friend, or shall I carry you? It was just Botan I'm sure." He muttered, standing. "Or do you want to wait for them to come to us?" He looked to his friend. He looked concerned still, and he was still a bit dizzy.**

"I can stand fine, fox." Hiei replied, standing. He was clearly in pain when he rose to his feet, but he refused to let the Fox know that it was help he needed.  
Do not pity the beast...  
"Yeah yeah Iget it, now shut up..." he whispered, walking out of the cave slowly.

**"Excuse me?" Kurama muttered, following him out of the cave. Was Hiei talking to himself? This fact proved confusing. The fox didn't understand. He wondered if those demons truly had driven him insane? He let his mind wander a bit and he sighed. "I know you're in pain, are you sure you're not in need of my assistance, my friend?"**

"Yes, Fox, I am sure that I am not in need of your assistance. Leave me be and I will be fine. Let's just go find the Detective before the wench uses that damned device again." Hiei replied, using the wall of the water fall to hold himself up.

**Kurama sighed. Hiei could be so stubborn at times. He watched the little demon support himself. He was right, they needed to find Botan. The group was probably sent by Koenma. He half wanted to support Hiei anyway, but feard freaking the little demon out. He was already skittish and he didn't want to add to it. He assumed everything would be normal again. He figured this because the demons had said they'd leave... He hoped it was for good. "Hiei..., my friend...do you think, after we've met with the others, I may speak with you...alone?"**

He listened to the Fox sigh as they continued to make their way down the path slowly, then the fox asked him if he could talk to him alone later.  
"You may speak to me alone now if you wish." Hiei replied, not seeing the sense in waiting since they were already alone. "Or is there a certain reason you wish to wait?" He asked, looking up at he Fox for a moment before looking down at his own feet. He hadn't made eye contact, he COULDN'T make eye contact. He was so ashamed of himself.

**"Well...I just wanted to talk about...that day..." Kurama muttered, following the demon down the path. "It's been on my mind ever since you left..." He looked to the sky for a moment. It was just blossoming morning. He wondered why Yusuke and the others would be up. He sighed once more. How to explain this... "I just...wanted to ask a few things, and in your current condition the only way I feel I'm properly talking to you is if you're laying down..."**

'He wants to talk about THAT day? Wh-what for?" He asked himself mentally as he continued wondering. 'And why would he think he's only be able to talk to me if I'm down? I'm talking now, right?' he made no physical response to the Fox's comments, he only continued walking, wondering how he was going to make it all the way back without any help. His body was aching, burning, freezing, all at once, and for a moment he wondered if this pain could rival a Jagan implant. 'Hn. I doubt that.' He thought, looking over at the Fox again and letting out a sigh.  
"I am fine Fox, and I'm not about to sit down any time soon, so start talking."

**Kurama sighed a bit heavyer. This was more out of being nervous. He wanted Hiei to heal, that was all. "Well...that day...I had told you what I really felt...and..." His throat was closing. He mentally scolded himself as he hear Yoko chuckle. 'C'mon now Shuuichi, you did it once, you can do it again.' But Yoko wasn't helping. The first time was the first time, this time he had the fear of actually hearing Hiei turn him away... Or say that he wasn't gay, or that he hated him for it. This time, he could watch Hiei walk away...and that would hurt more then anything. "I wanted to know if...I mean...I just want to know what happened..."**

"What do you mean, what happened, Fox? I walked of. I left. I needed time to think it over so I left. Would you like to know the details of everything after that as well, or is there something more specific that you would like to know?"  
He hadn't meant to sound rude, and he wasn't snapping, either. He had the same, calm, apathetic tone that he'd always had, only this time there was a bit of pain showing through in his voice, which even he wasn't sure if it was coming from walking, or thinking about what Kurama had actually said.  
It felt like he was going to cave in on himself. Like the walls he had built to protect himself from ever being hurt again were starting to crumble, and he couldn't bear that burden! He couldn't do it all again. Banishment was hard enough once. Twice killed him inside...he wondered what a third might do.

"Hey Botan maybe you should blow that thing again. Doesn't look like they're coming but uhhh...while you do that...just...let me and Yukina go hide WAAAAAY over here, okay?" The teen who looked disturbingly like he belonged in the "grease" movies suggested, pointing a thumb over his shoulder and beginning to back away.

**Botan nodded, allowing Yukina and Kuwabara to move aside before she blew again. The whistle let out it's sharp call and Yukina covered her ears still. **

**Kurama had opened his mouth to speak, but the ringing came again. Hard, and it hurt. He covered his ears and looked down until it was over. Slowly he walked over to Hiei and took him into his arms. "Apparently we aren't fast enough." He muttered, holding Hiei carefully, but yet close. He looked around and ran down the path, toward the others, half relieved that Botan's whistle broke the conversation, for now.**


	4. Return To The Group,The Road to Recovery

Once more, this is the roleplay between me and He's been playing Hiei, Yusuke, and Genkai, and soon to be the surprize character!

**Chapter 4**

**Return To The Group/The Road To Recovery**

The little demon quickly covered his ears when the ringing came. That was it, he was gonna kill that girl when he got back there.  
Botan...if you don't stop ringing that vile thing I will cut open your chest, rip out your heart, and feed it to you...got it?  
He told her mentally, blinking when the Fox came over and told him they weren't going fast enough. As soon as the Fox held him he felt paniced. He didn't want to be restrained any more, but he refused to tell the Fox that, he refused to seem weak!  
Once he knew they were close to the others he managed to pull himself away from the Fox.  
"I'll walk on my own now, Fox." He muttered, continuing to walk towards where the detective and the others were.

**Botan seemed terrified when she got the message. She dropped the whistle. Kuwabara blinked. "Wonder what's gottin into her..." He muttered. **

**Kurama watched Hiei escape his grasp and then walk, stating he could do it on his own. He watched, and nodded loyaly. He slowly followed, watching Botan and the others come into veiw. Botan looked scared. Yukina seemed happy, giving a smile when she saw them. "Hey look there they are" Kuwabara said. Botan looked to Hiei and picked up the whistle, sticking it in her pocket. "Welcome back you two."**

Welcome back you two  
'Go to hell Botan...' Hiei replied mentally, looking away from the others. It was easy to tell that even just standing there was causing him a lot of pain, and that he truly did want to go rest somewhere.  
"Where have you two been? Koenma said it was important that we find you guys. You okay?" Yusuke asked. The only reason he didn't bring up Hiei's pain was because he knew that most likely Hiei wouldn't want to talk about it.  
"We're fine detective." the little demon replied almost immediately after the question was asked.  
"You sure? Hiei...you really don't look okay..." Yusuke replied, still watching his little friend with worry in his eyes. "You look pale..."  
"I told you, Detective, I'm fine."

**Hiei's stubbornness was really annoying him now. He knew he was in pain and he knew he needed help and he knew Hiei wasn't going to ask for it. "He's injured. He can walk, but he has to be careful. I think he has a few broken ribs and possibly just peircing pain..." Kurama said. "I think we should get him to Genkai's castle." Yukina seemed spazztic and so did Botan. Kuwabara looked to Hiei and then to Kurama.**

"I am not in pain, and I refuse to return to that wretched place, Fox!" The little demon snapped in anger when the Fox told them of his injuries. He suddenly felt weak; powerless. "I do not need your assistance!"  
He began walking off, pain surging through his body with every step he took, but he did not show it to any of them. He refused to allow them to help him, he refused to allow himself to become any more weak than he already was.  
"Hiei, come on, you're hurt, just let us help, or at last sit down! If you keep walkin around like that your bones ain't gonna heal kid." Yusuke called after the little demon, but Hiei paid no mind as he turned around a corner, out of their sites.

**Kurama looked depressed. He probably shouldn't have told them. He knew Hiei was going to get mad at him. He seemed out of it for a moment, until he heard Botan's voice again. "Maybe we should follow him." She suggested. Kurama shook his head. "I'll go...He'll be further angry if we all swarm him with sympathy. Don't worry, my friends. Hiei will be in good hands." He tried to sound as normal as he could, but his tone was unconvincing as he followed his little friend around the corner. "Hiei! Wait!"**

The little demon, who hadn't actually gone anywhere other than around the corner, looked up at the Fox, wondering what he wanted. "Yes?" He asked, looking up at him with a glare.  
He'd tried to go farther, but the pain had overwhelmed him, he'd collapsed, so even if he could resist the Fox taking him to Genkai's Temple, he really didn't want to.

**Kurama caught the little demon's weak body. "C'mon Hiei, my friend. I'll take you to Genkai's and once you're healed you may return to walking around. Understood?" He said, hollding the little demon close, but garefully. Hiei's glare had felt like cold razors...which was odd seeing Hiei's hatred for cold... But it had stung. Slowly he turned and walked in the direction of the others. "We need to go to Genkai's" And that was all that was said, they started off.**

"Fox, release me now! If you wish to take me to Genkai's then fine, but for now you will release me, understood?" He growled, squirming out of the Fox's grip the best he could.  
The Detective sighed softly. "You're a stubborn pain in the ass, shrimp."

**"I will not release you Hiei." Kurama said, sighing. He held him a bit closer. "Don't make me make Botan blow the whistle." Kurama added, looking to Botan who looked between him and Hiei. "I am not choosing sides in this." Botan said, looking scared. Yukina giggled a bit. **

After a moment or so of being held the little demon's struggles became a bit more frantic. "Let. Me. Go!" He demanded, trying desperately to squirm his way out of being restrained. "I don't care if the wench makes my ears bled, just release me damn it!" He hollered, people on the streets were begining to stare.

**Kurama sighed. "Hiei you're injured and you're drawing attention to yourself." Kurama informed him. To be honest, they weren't the most normal looking group of people. One was in a kimono, three were skipping school, one had freakish bluish hair and acted weird, one that looked only about twelve was acting like he was being kidnapped. So they were a really odd bunch, but they wen't to Genkai's anyway.  
**

"So what the hell happened to you, you little dimwit?" The old hag was asking him questions, but he wouldn't listen. The others had been told to stay outside until the hag told them other wise. Hiei wondered why.  
The hag sighed. "Are you going to sit there like a moron or are you going to answer me?" She snapped, causing the little demon to give her an uninterested glare.  
"It is none of your concern, hag." He replied casually, looking away from the hag's icy glare yet again. He wondered why the hell she cared. It wasn't as if it had anything to do with her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out. "It seems he is not going to cooperate with me, Kurama. What do you know about his condition and his mental state? I can tell easily by the way he's positioned that he is in pain, and looking into his eyes told me his mental state is weak as well. Do you have any information on what may be causing this?

He closed his eyes. Pathetic Ningens. He wondered why they wanted to help him. Wasn't he just a…a beast? Why would they care for him in such a way?  
He was tired, and he yawned quietly. Perhaps a small nap would not hurt…  
_"Did you hear? Hina gave birth to twins!"  
"And one of them is a boy!"  
"A boy?! But that's impossible!"  
"He is a curse upon all of us!"  
_Yes…that was a better word for him. He was a curse…a burden placed upon the shoulders of anyone that came too near._  
"There's only one explanation; Hina must have snuck away from ice world and met a man."  
"How could that harlot do such a disgraceful thing? Endangering us all like that!"  
You vile women endangered yourselves when you cast me away…  
"Twins, one girl and one boy. We've never seen such an abomination."  
_Abomination?_  
"What should we do?"  
_Mother…Yukina…  
_"My Baby! I'm begging you, give him back to me!"_  
_"Hina! You have shamefully broken our most sacred covenant. You are too young to understand how you have tainted us. But I have seen the horrors men are capable of."_  
_"This is my sin…PLEASE don't punish my son for it!"  
_Mother…  
_"The Baby girl is yours to keep, but the boy…the boy is a curse; and he will certainly be our undoing."_  
_"Then I'll leave here forever and take my children! And I'll promise to never return! But please, give him back!"  
_Mommy…  
_"Never! The boy must be destroyed."  
"No!"  
_Oh Mother…  
_"Ryui, I know that you and Hina are close friends, and that this is difficult for you, but you must do this for her own good, and yours, and ours. This boy of fire will slaughter us all!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do not pity the beast."_

"DON'T LET GO!" his eyes shot open and he stared, horrified at the wall in front of him. Where was he?  
Right…Genkai's temple…  
Had he fallen asleep? Had he actually said that?!?!  
_YOU KILLED MY SON!_  
The final voice rang in his head, causing him to whimper and curl up, holding his stomach and glaring at the floor.

**When Genkai had come out she had asked about Hiei's state, and he began to tell her. "He was injured in a battle. He broke a few ribs and possibly injured his legs. He's been walking on them, so they haven't properly healed. I think the mental state is decent...but he's been talking to himself...I think he just...I don't know it could be to my fault. Before he had left I had..." His sentance was cut off by a scream of "DON'T LET GO!" Kurama ran into the room, pushing the door aside and running to the little demon's side. "Hiei, Hiei it's alright, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream? Are you okay?" He quizzed. There were no demons around so he hadn't been attacked. He assumed it was just another one of Hiei's nightmares he never talked about. **

Genkai and Yusuke followed the Fox in the room almost immediately after they heard the little demon scream, they were both wondering what the little demon had meant when he screamed those words.  
The little demon nodded slowly when the Fox asked him if he was okay. He was still shaky and his breaths were slow. He was honestly scared.  
His mind was racing, and he wondered why on earth he had thought about that day. Maybe he really was losing his mind...  
"Kurama. I need to speak to you alone for a moment."  
He looked up at the hag with a bit of curiosity. What the hell did she need the Fox for anyways?  
"Yusuke and the others can watch Hiei while we're gone."

**Kurama didn't seem like he wanted to move from Hiei's side. But he stood as he was ordered. Yukina seemed more worried then any of them, sitting herself by Hiei's side. Kuwabara kept his distance. Kurama followed Genkai out of the room and into the hallway. "What is it you wish to know Master Genkai?"**

"I need to know what actually happened to him Kurama. If I don't know that, then I can't do anything to help him. I don't care who's fault it is, or any of that bullshit, I just need to know what happened, with no emotions or anything. No 'and I was so scared's, no 'It was all my fault!'s, I just need to know what happened." Genkai replied, looking the Fox directly in the eyes.


	5. Liar, The True Fox

**Once more, me and 5**

**Liar/The True Fox**

**He felt so cornered. There was no way out know. Genkai really had him figured out. He looked down and sighed, taking a deep breath. Hiei was going****to be so angry if he found out he was going to tell. "Hiei was raped...by a group of demons... Twice, well actually I have no idea how many times...or for how long." **

"Really?" Genkai asked in an apathetic tone, looking toward the house and sighing softly. "No wonder he's so touchy about the situation...Perhaps you should take care of him Kurama, seeing that you're the only one he trusts. I can tell you what to do, but you have to do it yourself. He won't trust it if any of us are in the room."

**Kurama nodded slowly. "I would have to assume that would be the only possible way to assess the situation... It's true I would assume I am the only one Hiei trusts. So what is it that I must do?" Kurama asked, facing Genkai. He felt so defensless. It was almost like being caged but not as bad, and not power draining. He was truly worried for Hiei's sake, and his own, those demons were going to pay for what they had done to his shadow... Shadow? Where had he thought of that? Hiei was a shadow though... He was always in the shadows and he blended in perfectly. And the little demon followed him almost everywhere. A tag-a-long shadow... But Hiei wasn't his, no... He feared he could never be that close to the demon. Hiei never let anyone in, and he was lucky he had been this close... Had telling Hiei he had loved him cursed that boundry? His eyes grew distant as he wondered. **

"Well you'll first have to see his injuries. We both will, actually, for me to be able to help you. So I'll need you to talk him in to allowing you to help first. I'll have to stay out of the room, obviously, or it will never work. You cannot let him know any of us have anything to do with it either. He won't allow it if he knows anyone else knows about it. I need you to think of a way where we ca both see his injuries and decide on the best method of healing after that."

The little demon pushed himself to his feet. Damn it hurt to stand, but he refused to show that as he began to walk out of the room. He had decided he was going to go take a walk...a long walk. 

**It was a dirty trick, coaxing Hiei like that. Lieing to him, he feared wouldn't help the situation. And as much as he knew about medicinal herbs, he knew he couldn't one hundred percent help Hiei the way Hiei needed. "I assume... Well then I guess I have to return to the room and start doing what I do..." Kurama walked toward Hiei's room, opening the door just before he could open it himself. "Hiei? What is it you think you are going to do?" He asked, looking worried. "You are supposed to be laying down!"**

As he opened the door he realized the Fox was standing right in front of him. He looked down.  
What is it you think you are going to do?  
'Well that's a stupid question, I'm leaving!' He thought, watching a bug crawl up the wall out of the corner of his eye.  
You're supposed to be laying down!  
'Whoopdie flippin do?'  
"I do not care Fox. I'm leaving. As I told you; I do not need assistance." He would have tried to walk past the Fox, but he wasn't that stupid. He knew the Fox would grab him, once more restraining him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

**"Hiei how many times do I have to tell you, you have no choice in the matter. I'm not going to let you not heal." He gently pushed him aside, looking to the others. "Please leave, I wish to be alone with Hiei for a while..." He asked. Kuwabara listened, following behind with Yukina and Botan. Once Yusuke had followed, he shut the door. "Hiei please don't leave... You begged me not to go in the cave, and I obeyed you because I care. Now please Hiei, care for me and just allow me to assist you. I would never wish upon you what those demons did! Why can't you trust me anymore? Is is because of what I said? Hiei if it's because you know I'm gay and that I like you further then an ally, that doesn't mean it must sever your trust... please Hiei... tell me why you won't let me help you anymore?"**

He listened to Kurama's plea, begging him not to leave and asking him why he did not trust him.  
Was that what the Fox thought? that he hated him for being gay?  
"you're pathetic, Fox. Assuming such things will get you nothing but sorrow in life. It does not matter to me whether or not you like the opposite gender, to be quite honest I'm probably the same. The reason I do not trust you is because you re a lier. No creature in their right mind would ever love such an ugly thing as me. I was cast away from my homeland shortly after my birth, and even after that I was shunned by those who had raised me. I am nothing but a curse, and no creature alive could ever care for me." 

**Pathetic...a Liar... The words echoed in his head. Liar...is that what kept Hiei from him? His heart ached again. Hiei went on to explaining how he was a curse and such. It snapped him into reality when he finished. "Hiei I'm not lieing. What I told you was true and your not ugly and not cursed! I want to show you what it would be like to actually be cared for! Do you not think I do not bear burdens of my own? Do you not think I may feel lonliness as well? I have no one anymore! My mother is dead, and I travel with you and the others only to take their insults and help when nessisary. I just want to cure that lonliness and show you what love can actually be! I love you Hiei and no matter what you think that feeling will always stay!" Kurama was fighting back tears again. He only lied when he had to and none of this was a lie. He contemplated escaping with Hiei, away from Genkai and trying to heal Hiei on his own... but he doubted Hiei wished the same...**

"Liar." It was the only response the little demon would give. It was all he could think of.  
"You don't love me and you never will. No one will." The words hurt to say. They almost burned his mouth, but all he could think was that the Fox was only lieing to get into his head. Perhaps the others had put him up to it. Perhaps they had done it in an attempt to cheer him up or something stupid and insignificant like that...  
Or perhaps the Fox was telling the truth. Perhaps it was himself that was lieing. Perhaps he was only saying such things because he was afraid. Afraid of being hurt and afraid of hurting.  
He sighed. "One week." What the hell was he saying. "I will give it a try for one week. If I still feel you're lieing to me by the end of the seven day period then I am leaving. If not then I'll stay."

_**Liar...**_

**It hurt again. His eyes were filling with the tears, but he willed them away, willed them not to fall... **

_**You don't love me and you never will. No one will...**_

**Not true! He wanted to love him! He did love him! He knew it! The tears seemed harder to will away. It hurt and he just wanted to cry, until Hiei's next sentances cleared the silence. **

_**One week. I will give it a try for one week. If I still feel you're lieing to me by the end of the seven day period then I am leaving. If not then I'll stay.**_

**Kurama looked to Hiei then. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was going to try it! He smiled, tears falling from his eyes. He was going to deticate himself to this...he needed to... he naver wanted Hiei to leave. "Genkai wants me to check out you're wounds... She wanted to see them to diagnose decent treatment. But I think I can do that on my own... Do you trust me enough to come back to the cave with me? I'll take care of you there..."**

_Do you trust me enough to go back to the cave with me?_  
The cave...the place where he had been...  
He slowly shook his head. "N-No. Not the cave. I don't care where we do go, but we are not returning to the cave." He had to think of a cover story for why...why couldn't they return to the cave. "The detective and the others saw us come from there, they'd know where to find us."

**Kurama nodded. "Alright then, but we aren't staying here. We...We'll go to my house, and if anyone notices me acting weird and asks, I'll just say that you blew me off, dissed me and left. To be honest," He said with a chuckle, "That wouldn't be too hard to believe." His smile was warm once more as he wiped the happy tears away. "Is that alright with you? There's plenty of trees."**

"I know there are trees in your yard, Fox. Remember? I used to sleep in them all of the time." Hiei felt like he was being treated like a toddler, and it was getting on his mind. so what if Kurama was 5 years older than him and he was only a kid, they didn't have to treat him like it, besides, he acted more like an adult than any of them.  
"I am fine with returning to your house, Fox. So long as no one bothers me there." 

**"No one but me if you concider me a bother." He stated, smiling a bit. He did truly love Hiei with all of his heart. "So let's go. When we get there I'll make you some dinner. It's been a while since I've actually stayed put to do something like that, and I'm sure you'd enjoy it." He said. It sounded promising, and he hadn't cooked a big meal for a while, and with Hiei around he'd be cooking for two. This he didn't mind. Soon the lonliness would fade, and he hoped that when the week did end, Hiei would stay. He was going to make it the best week of Hiei's life. "But Hiei, you have to promise you'll deticate at least three days to letting me heal you."**

"Fine, but I refuse to stay put. I hate being restricted to one area." He replied looking away from him. He wondered silently why the Fox was so concerned and suddenly cheerful. Maybe he really was telling the truth...only time would tell.  
"Fox...how are we going to get out of this vile place without them noticing us?" He asked. He really was curious, and it was a good question. How did the Fox plan on getting him out?

**Kurama blinked. He hadn't thought of that. How exactly DID you sneak off a mountain when a mischievious old hag knew your almost every movement? "You won't be restricted, you can wander, just not out of the yard. And if I tell you to stay inside, you stay inside. And as for escaping...Honestly I don't exactly know." He looked around a bit. "Genkai would know no matter what..."**

"Well in that case we do this." Without another word Hiei walked out of the temple and started down the steps toward the street. He didn't care if everyone watched him leave, he was leaving, and that was that.  
"uhhh...Is he supposed to be leaving?" Yusuke asked, looking utterly confused.

**Kurama blinked. "Well that was simple" He said, following. **

**Kuwabara blinked. He honestly didn't care what happened to the demon. Yukina blinked, looking to Genkai. "Should they be leaving?" She asked. Botan blinked as well. "Hiei should be laying down. Should we stop them??"**

"No. Let them go. Kurama will take care of him." Genkai replied, simply closing her eyes and going back inside.


	6. What You Wish To Accomplish

**Chapter 6**

**What You Wish To Accomplish**

"See Fox? Simple as that." The little demon muttered once they reached the road. "Now, which way is your home?" He asked as he looked around, wondering where he was. He rarely came to this place, so he didn't know his way back just yet.

**Kurama pointed to the left. "That way. It's going to be a few miles. If you feel tired at all, tell me and I'll let you rest in a tree for a while. If I get tired I'll ask the same, alright?" He said, smiling at the demon. He couldn't wait, honestly it had been a while since he'd seen the inside of his house in general. And he couldn't wait to cook for Hiei.**

"Hn."

They made it back to the Fox's house rather easily with only one or two stops, and as Hiei waited for him to unlock the door and allow him inside the little demon looked around. The place had gotten so dark and grim. It seemed as if no one had been there in years...

**It was dark, dark and gloomy and a bit run down. Kurama pulled the key out of a flowerpot on the window. Slowly he unlocked the door and went in. "Sorry for the condition. I'll clean up." He said. He started by walking around, making sure everything was working right. When he opened the fridge he smiled. It was fresh stalked. Probably one of his friends doing. "So Hiei, tell me have you ever actually had a decent meal?" He asked, looking toward the demon.**

"Well that depends on your definition of a decent meal. I believe I have been eating just fine, but you may not agree with that, Fox."Hiei replied, wandering around the house. He knew he wasn't supposed to look around someone's house without permition, but he really was curious as to where the Fox lived. Sure, he had seen the Fox's room before, but the Fox never let him leave...because of his mother.

**  
"Feel free to wander Hiei, just the room at the end of the hall's off limits. It's my mom's room. I don't even go in there that often..." Kurama turned the stove on and got out everything he wanted to cook. He got everything ready and smiled as he set the table.  
He was excited, like a kid in a candy store, and to be honest he only half understood why. He finished setting the table and continued to cook, the different smells flowing around the house.**

"What are you making? It smells...different..." The smell of real human food was not something Hiei was used to, but he did like it. He thought it smelled nice, and he wondered if it would taste just as well as he watched over the Fox's shoulder.  
He soon grew bored with watching the Fox and began to explore the kitchen, looking at everything and allowing himself to wonder exactly how it worked. He didn't like the ice box(freezer), but he thought the little heating box(microwave) would come in handy.

**Kurama smiled and watched Hiei watch him, soon growing bored and wandering the kitchen. He stayed away from the freezer and liked the microwave. He found it cute. He didn't respond to the 'What are you making?' Figuring he'd leave it a surprize as he put it on two plates and put the food on the table, putting one plate where he was sitting and another plate next to his seat. "C'mon Hiei, food's done, but be...okay nevermind I really don't need to warn you that it's hot..." **

He looked toward the Fox again, there was food on the table in what he had always referred to as a plate. He also made him use 'utensils', and he wondered why he couldn't just eat with his fingers like he wanted too.  
He took the seat next to the Fox and watched him with a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

**Kurama smiled at him, picking up the food with his fork and eating it. He looked to Hiei and swallowed, blinking a bit. "Is there something troubling you Hiei?" He asked, watching the little demon. He wondered if he was confused on how to eat it, or wondering if it was poison. Well it certaily wasn't that, he trusted him. **

"That is not the case, Fox." Hiei replied, tearing off a piece of the food and shoving it into his mouth. If the fox didn't like the way he was eating then he'd just have to tell him.

**"You don't know how to use it huh?" He stood from his place and walked to Hiei's side, smiling and wrapping his arms around him to get to his hands. "Here, you hold a fork like this in this hand" And he helped him position it just right. "And if you hold a knife, you do like this." And he demonstrated with that too. "It's all about getting used to it. But if you insist on eating with your hands Hiei, you'll have to wash later."**

"Then I'll wash later! this is an annoying nuisance!" The Little Demon replied, looking a little bit annoyed. He thought that the way to hold a fork was extremely annoying, and holding a knife was much like holding a daggar, but he liked using his hands better, it was much easier for him.

**Kurama smiled. "Alright then Hiei..." He said, agreeing with the little demon's stubborn choice. He sat down and continued eating. He felt so lost for something to talk about, and he didn't want to mess this week up. He had a week to prove to Hiei he could actually have someone love him. Soon he snapped out of his daze. "Do you like it?" He asked, smiling.**

The little demon nodded slowly as he tore off another piece and put it in his mouth, watching the fox. He licked the flavor off of his fingers before continueing.  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked as he took another large bite out of it, this time not bothering to rip it first.

**Kurama watched as the little demon ate, licked his fingers and continued eating, asking what it was. Kurama just smiled. He wondered if he should have some fun with Hiei, to test his trust. "What if I said that it was poison?" He said, smiling and folding his hands under his chin. This would test if Hiei would trust him. **

"You said you loved me, correct? Well, if that statement is true then you would not poison me. If you did poison me then you would have just proved to me that this world, and every other world, truly is incapable of love...and for some reason I do not think that is what you wish to accomplish here." Hiei replied, looking at him seriously.


	7. Batman's TogaBoy

**Chapter 7**

**Batman's Toga-Boy**

**Kurama blinked. Well that was one way to hit the nail on****the head... Hiei was spot on, and to honest, he was a bit amazed. "You're right... I was just making sure you did trust me, and you are quite right, my friend, I do not wish to harm you..." He smiled a bit though. "What you're eating right now is garlic bread, only poisonous if you're a vampire." **

"Vampire, eh?" Hiei asked, cocking an eyebrow. "That reminds me. there was a demon bat looking for you. He looked familiar. Was he not the one you killed that day? The one with the pendant and the sickles?" As he took another bite he seemed to be thinking. "I believe he called himself Kuronue." He muttered, looking back towards Kurama.

**Kurama was taken aback, staring, wide-eyed at Hiei as he spoke of Kuronue. Yoko was rambling. Kurama's eyes shook. "That...That can not be...He... He can't be back...I...I killed him!" By now Yoko was about ready to run to find him, but Kurama was insisting he sit still, and he was. "Kuronue..." The bat's name echoed in his head. It all came back in a flash... **

_**They had just stolen a mirror...a mirror with incredible abilities and very valuable. It had been under strict survalence and even stricter guards. They had thought it would be easy... They were wrong. Among the laughter the alarm was sounding. They ran, laughing. They took a moment to stop, and laugh at their accomplishment. Yoko displayed the mirror, and the deep lavender haired bat demon, Kuronue, smirked in approval. Yoko gave a careless shrug...**_

**Oh how careless I was...**

_**They ran, fast, from the gaurds. They were coming fast and in large numbers. The two's laughter ceased as they ran, more focused on the fun of returning to show their catch. But it wasn't long before he heard a snap and turned to look. Kuronue had dropped his prized pendant... **_

_**"I have to get it!" He'd called running to go gather the other half.**_

_**"Don't! Kuronue!" The silver haired Yoko called after his beloved friend. **_

_**But his friend had dissappeared into the bamboo trees. He ran back too, only to find his friend peirced through and through. Blood was everywhere, and he stared, wide-eyed, in shock.**_

_**"Forget about me Kurama! Go! Run!" Kuronue ordered.**_

_**And Yoko listened, running with tears in his eyes, following his best friend's dieing wish...**_

**Kurama looked to Hiei. "Where did you meet him? How long ago? Yoko will not cease until his questions are answered..." He said. **

"About three hours before...yesterday...I met him yesterday...about 38 hours ago...yeah...not exactly yesterday...but close enough...and it was in the forest. He said 'Kurama should know where I'll be. Tell him I want my pendant back...and my hat too.'...what was that all about, anyway? He's an old friend of Youko's, right?" Hiei asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

_"Little Demon!"  
"Hn?" He turned to look around. who was calling him by that name? He hated that name! "Who's there?" He called into the darkness of the hour of the dead.  
"I am Kuronue. A friend of Youko."  
"The Fox? How do you know him?"Whoever it was...he had peaked the little demon's interest.  
"I am an old thieving partner. Youko believes me to be dead." He watched as the demon stepped out from the shadows, and recognized him almost immidiatly. He was the demon from before. the bat that had once been the Fox's closest friend...the one who attacked him...But that had been an imposter, had it not?  
"How am I to know you're telling the truth, bat?"  
"Tell Toga-Boy that Kuronue is lookin for him. He'll know where to find me."  
Hiei blinked and the bat was gone...letting out a sigh he looked around...he was not alone.  
_  
"I believe he called you...Toga-boy..." He muttered, taking another bite. "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Kurama listened to Hiei intently. He spoke of Kuronue exactly. He was back...but how?!? He didn't understand at all. All of his memorys were flooding back. Yoko wouldn't stop rambling. He'd never heard the silver fox so happy. It seemed Kuronue's death had made his heart cold, and the imposter only made the feeling of guilt worse. But Yoko seemed as if half of the wounds were healed... **__

_**Yoko, my friend, remember that it could be another trap, another imposter.' **_**He thought. **

_**'But Shuuichi! You don't understand! He'll be at the den! The den in our secret room! Or just with the other den members! You need to let me see them!'**_

_**'Yoko if it will calm you then I will go with Hiei and we will check, understood?' 'Yes Shuuichi, thank you.' **_

**Kurama looked to Hiei. "Hiei, would you mind if tomorrow we go together to see if Kuronue is really waiting? I mean, if it's an imposter, then I will need you... And the Toga-boy thing is quite the odd story. He called him Bat-boy, sometimes Batman if they were drunk. They'd get drunk together all of the time. And Kuronue's nickname for Yoko was Toga-boy because Yoko made the 'uniform' and said that it was comfortable, slimming, movable, and flexable, and it didn't get hot and matched his hair. Kuronue was the only member of the bandits who didn't follow dress code." **

"I do not care what we do Fox, but remember; tomorrow is day one of seven." Hiei reminded him, finishing off the last of his food. "You have a limited amount of time with me, remember? And I do not impress easily, it won't be simple to make me trust you." He told him as he stood. "Now, as you told me to do earlier, I am going to wash myself off." He muttered, walking out.  
He understood the sink and shower well enough to be able to use them if necessary.  
He turned on the shower and looked to the floor. Youko must have been so eagar to see Kuronue... it was asy to tell... and it was making the little demon jealous. He wanted the Fox to himself, he wouldn't allow someone else to...  
His eyes widened at what he had been thinking.

"I...really do...love him..." He whispered as he watched the baby blue tiles on the floor. Suddenly he felt very dizzy, very ill, and he remembered why they had come to the Fox's home in the first place. They were supposed to be treating his wounds...

"GET HIM!"  
The shouts of those demons flashed in his head...and he collapsed onto the tiled floor. He was bleeding again...when had the wound reopened? Probably when he was walking up the stairs. His head ached, and he tried to call out to the Fox, but his voice wouldn't work...  
The pain overcame the small demon and he soon lost the ability to stay in the realm of the wake...and he drifted into the endless void once again.


	8. Help Me

**Chapter 8**

**Help Me**

**Hiei was right... Tomorrow was day ****one of his week to impress Hiei... Well how do you impress a stubborn fire youkai? He sat there for a moment, thinking it over. After a moment or so, he stood, cleaning up the dinner mess. To be honest the talk of Kuronue had made him not as hungry for some reason. He put the dishes in the sink and ran a hand through his red-rose hair. His stem green eyes staring blankly at the sink. That was a great way to start...talking about an old friend that important... Wonderful way to start Kurama... He sighed. Maybe he wasn't as good at this as he thought... He turned the sink on and washed the dishes, putting them back into their proper places once he had dried them. He then streatched and went upstairs. The shower had been running. Cleaning the kitchen and suck had taken about an hour... What was taking Hiei? He knocked on the bathroom door. "Hiei? Are you alright in there?" He asked, slowly opening the door. Hiei was on the floor, bleeding. His heart nearly stopped as his eyes widened. "HIEI!" He ran over and wet a few towels, all in hot water and brought Hiei across the hall to his bedroom, laying him on the bed. He got a few more medical supplies and went back to Hiei, undressing him and cleaning him up. The wounds were bad... He watched Hiei lie there, nakid... He'd felt so...odd touching him to clean him like that... but he'd had to.. He just sat there, watching him, and waiting for Hiei to return to him.  
**

The little demon sat up slowly and flared his ki. In the unconscious state he was in he was unable to identify who it was that had him, and he didn't like that. The only things he knew were that he was unable to protect himself...and he was naked. He could not allow himself to be taken again! He couldn't!  
The little demon stayed in his sleeping state, though he sat and flared his ki, he showed no signs of being aware of the world around him. 

**He could feel it. Hiei's only defense right now was doing exactly like he was. In his sleep he couldn't protect himself. So, much like a weaker animal would act tough, Hiei was flaring his ki... He could feel it. It wasn't that he thought Hiei was weak, oh no, Hiei was one of the strongest he knew. Slowly he removed the headband that covered Hiei's third eye. He wiped the hot cloth gently across his forehead. "Do not worry, my friend, it is only me who watches over you. The fox, remember? It'll be alright, you are in no danger."**

When the Fox took his headband and wiped his face the little demon let out a low growl and moved away.  
He said he was the Fox...LIAR! He was just another demon...he was going to do it again! They were going to take everything from him and...  
He punched the Fox, hard, it would most likely bruise. He found himself panicking in his sleep, trying to force his eyes open to see his attacker...but he was so tired. It hurt to move, his body and mind ached so badly.  
"Fox..." he whimpered, still refusing to believe the one in the room with him WAS his fox "help me..."

**Kurama watched as Hiei became uneasy. He then felt a sharp blow, just below his chest. He fell, holding the pained area. That had hurt...bad. It would bruise...he knew that. It hurt to breathe, and he definately would hurt getting up... But Hiei called for him, begging for him to help him. He stood. It hurt, yes, but Hiei was more important right now. He moved to him again, holding his hand. "I'm right here Hiei, my friend, I won't harm you, please trust me."**

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at the Fox, fear and confusion overtaking the beautiful crimson orbs that were his eyes.  
'You hit him...didn't you?'  
He asked himself mentally, watching the Fox holding himself in pain. He looked afraid as he watched the Fox, now afraid that the Fox would be angry with him...and want to send him away.  
He looked away, ashamed of himself. How could he hurt the Fox? The Fox was just trying to help...it wasn't right to hurt him...  
"I'm...sorry..." He whispered the words, thinking for a moment about how foreign they were to him. He thought this was the first thing that he had ever apologized for, and he meant it.  
As he asked himself what he would do at the end of his seven days with the Fox he began to remember that Bat. They were going to see him on day one...weren't they? What if Kurama loved the bat? What if Kurama left him? Maybe telling him about that demon had been a bad idea...  
He hugged his knees close and watched the sheets of the bed. Was he even worthy of the Fox's love? No...no he was tainted...perhaps this Kuronue person would be better for his dear Fox...  
...he would...  
wouldn't he?

**Kurama watched as Hiei awoke. He was happy he was alright... **

_**I'm...Sorry...**_

**Those words never came from Hiei. He must have really ment it... "No need to apologize, my friend." He said, watching Hiei hug his knees. He rubbed his bare back. "You didn't harm me. I'll be alright. You should lie down. You have lost a lot of blood, my friend, and need proper care... I think Kuronue can wait three days..."**

_Kuronue can wait three days..._  
the Little Demon shook his head slowly. "Go see him...you miss him...he's your friend, and I'll come too if you want..."He muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the Fox. His heart ached and he wasn't sure why.  
When the Fox began rubbing his back gently he felt his eyes closing. It was making him tired...but he also felt safe...and that was not a feeling he felt very often...

**  
"Yes, I would like that a lot." He said. He watched Hiei's eyes starting to close. "But Hiei, know you're safe with me..." He muttered, smiling as he rubbed the youkai's back. "Not only should you trust me to be your mate...but I promise you... I'll do my best to watch over you.." He must have gained his mother's tenderness. He didn't understand why he felt so much like a parent right now, but he did. He loved Hiei, and he guessed this was the start of showing it.**

The little demon had fallen asleep around the time the fox had told him he was safe, and...in his sleep he seemed to be at ease, not tense and afraid, as he had been for a while now. He seemed like he was at peace with himself and the world, and soon after; a small smile curved the sleeping youkai's lips. "Ku...rama..." 

**Kurama watched the demon fall asleep. He made him a bit more comfortable by laying Hiei under a blanket. Hiei looked so...calm in his sleep. Just as he'd pulled the blanket up, he watched the little demon smile. **

_**Ku..rama**_

**A flush came to the fox's face. Hiei had called him something other then the fox, and...and smiled about it! He smiled as he stroked a stray hair out of Hiei's face. "I'm here." **


	9. First Kisses

**Chapter 9**

**First Kisses**

**It wasn't long after that he fell asleep next**** to Hiei's blanketed form, curled around him with an arm around Hiei's waist. He himself slipped into his sleep...**

Sitting up the demon found himself a shade of light pink. The Fox was sleeping with him? Why? When had the fallen asleep?  
He watched his Fox for a minute before cuddling closer to him. He liked the feeling he was getting. He felt safe, like no matter what happened, no demon would ever be able to bring him harm. Maybe everything would be okay...Maybe the Fox really did love him.  
He cuddled even closer and closed his eyes, making the decision there and then: He would never leave the Fox.

**Kurama could feel his arm move but he was too enclosed in his dreamworld... The feild was where he was... **_**It was green, covered in flowers for miles, and there was a single tree with a lake in the middle. He was laughing, and smiling and Hiei was next to him. "Never leave me." Kurama said with a smile. And Hiei nodded. "Shoutai, tsubioh" (Together Forever) Kurama smiled wider at Hiei's response. He embraced the demon, but he was soon far from him. Hiei's arm was burned badly and the whole field was on fire. Why was Hiei walking away?!? Was he the one who lit the feild? Why was he leaving him there to burn!?!**_

**"Don't...go..." He whispered in his slumber, his perfect lips parting slightly. Foxes hated being alone. He wanted company... He felt so alone...**

He opened his eyes to look up at his Fox. was he distressed? He pushed himself up a bit to peck a small kiss upon the cheek of the one he loved, hoping it might help. "I'm here." He whispered after a moment or so, slowly moving back to cuddle into his fox's chest.  
His head hurt, and he was dizzy, but he liked the feeling he's gotten when he's kissed the Fox, even if it was only a peck on the cheek.

**Kurama's eyes slowly opened as he felt a****kiss on his cheek. Hiei whispered that he was there and cuddled into his chest. He turned a dark pink. It had been Hiei who had kissed him... It had to have been...and Hiei was cuddled to him... "Hiei, are you awake?" He whispered, pulling Hiei's form gently closer to him. **

The little demon froze. The Fox had woken up? When? His eyes dilated slightly and he quickly closed them again, giving no response to his beautiful Fox. He shouldn't have done that...he's probably made him angry...

**When Hiei made no response he smiled. Kurama slowly took Hiei's chin in his hand and layed a small kiss on the little demon's lips. He felt the love flow through him, even though Hiei was far asleep. He knew then that his love for Hiei was more then just a stomach feeling. It was an intense passion. From this moment on, parting from Hiei would be hard... If they had to...**

The little demon turned a slight pink when the Fox pressed their lips together, and without realizing it at first, he kissed him back, his eyes remaining closed. Once he did realize it he feared it would scare the Fox into breaking the kiss, and he REALLY didn't want that.

**Kurama had felt the kiss back, it made him flush a deeper pink. But he refused to pull away. The feeling surged to his very core. He wrapped both arms around Hiei now, now knowing Hiei was not actually asleep. His left hand rested on the back of Hiei's head, and the right remained on Hiei's back, holding him and willing him not to pull away, to reject his company. He kissed a bit more passionately, but still not parting his lips to show his true passion.**

The Little Demon turned a bit pink as the Fox wrapped his arms around him. He could feel a gently hand on the back of his head, and another rested on his back, holding him close to the Fox. Slowly the little demon found himself wrapping his arms around the Fox as well. He felt so warm, and so safe, and he never wanted that feeling to end. For the first time in his life; he truly felt what it was to be loved, and he didn't want to lose that. He held the Fox close, now not caring what anyone else in the world thought. He loved the Fox, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Kurama felt the soft arms of Hiei wrapped around his waist. So Hiei **_**really wasn't**_** asleep. He loved the tender feeling...and Hiei was really warm. But he expected as much from a fire youkai. His eyes remained closed as he pulled Hiei closer, feeling both their bodies touch. He remembered Hiei was at a lack for clothes and he became further embarassed. He'd never done this before... Despite that, his body willed him to want to go further.**

He didn't want to pull away, really he didn't, but the lack of air was making him dizzy and he didn't think the Fox would enjoy i as much if he was unconscious, so slowly, the little demon pulled away, blushing and looking away from the Fox.  
For a moment he wondered if the Fox was angry with him, but he decided against that considering the Fox hadn't seemed to have a problem with the kiss.  
It was in that moment that he realized he was still at a lack for clothes, and he turned a darker shade of pink, almost wishing he could just disappear into the darkness and never return.  
Disappearing, however, would consist of never seeing his Fox again, and that was not something he was prepared to cope with. No, he would stay by his Fox's side until the very end, no matter how soon or long it may be.

**Kurama held close until Hiei's lips slowly parted from his. He saw Hiei blush and turn pink. He must have also realized he wasn't wearing clothes. It wasn't until then that he realized he wasn't breathing. His lungs felt like they were about to burst when he let in air. He took a few deep breaths before sitting up. "For a demon who's been away from people his whole life...you sure are a good kisser." He muttered, blushing still. "But you should probably lay down, you're still hurt." **


	10. Forever By Your Side

**Chapter 10**

**Forever By Your Side**

"O-okay..." Hiei muttered in response, but he made no attempt to lay back down. His head was pounding and he could feel the extra warmth in his cheeks as he blushed and looked toward the ground.  
The Fox was beautiful. That had been his first kiss ever, and it felt so amazing. For a moment he wondered if all signs of love would make him feel so, well, loved! The Fox made him fell...like he actually mattered to someone. for a moment he had forgotten everything, even the fact that he hadn't been wanted by even his own people, and for a second none of that mattered. For a second...he had reached heaven.

**Kurama smiled and gently moved Hiei to lie down, wiping one of the wounds with a cloth. "I put a plant mixture on your cuts. They should heal quickly. Your bones, however, need to be more carefully mended." He smiled a bit. "And there'll be plenty more kisses if you help me through your healing process, my friend." He said, smiling still. The pink blush still hadn't faded, and it was then he truly looked like a god, a rose god. His hair was red, along with his face, and his eyes were that brilliant green. He did look like a rose.**

The little demon nodded slowly. Had Kurama read his mind? How was he to know that such things would make him feel so...wanted. Such things made him feel like he finally had a new purpose, like he had something to live for.  
Somethings are worth living for...both for you...and for me...  
Those were his words to Mukuro...the last time he saw her. He had been right. there really was something left worth living for. A reason to head foreword in this world.  
"But...Kurama..." He whispered, moving a strand of hair from the Fox's face with his good hand. "Promise me you won't leave."

**Kurama blushed as the demon said his name again. He liked the way he said it, smooth and caring... not something he was used to. The little demon moved a piece of hair from his face and he hid himself in his bangs. He'd asked for him to promise not to leave...and he looked at him. "Of course I wouldn't leave you Hiei. When I told you I loved you, I ment it." **

"You...meant it?" The little demon asked, smiling a little. no one had ever said anything like that to him and truly meant it before...well...his mother had once...but she was gone...and even that was his fault.  
Suddenly he felt very worried. Did the Fox's love for him mean he would die too? He couldn't die! He promised he wouldn't go! 

**Kurama smiled and tilted his head. "Of course I ment it Hiei. And I insist upon you recovering so I can continue to show you my love... But I'll need your full cooperation, alright?" He asked, bringing his lips to press against Hiei's again, slowly pulling back and smiling. **

The little demon nodded slowly after the Fox separated from their second kiss. He had loved the warmth that had shot through him in that little instant. "Kurama" He whispered, looking away yet again. His head still ached badly and he wondered if it was from the new emotions flowing through his mind or something else. " 

**"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, watching him. He was still smiling. Hiei was just so adorible... it was just so irrisistably cute. The way he blushed, how tough he was, his looks, his body, his eyes, the way he dressed, how he fought, the way he talked, it was all so...Hot. It drew you in almost 100 and he was the lucky person to get the little demon all to himself. It made being selfish not so bad.**

"I...I...I wanna stay." He muttered, pulling the Fox down and gently placing a kiss upon his lips. "I don't care about the seven days any more. I just want to stay. Forever. With you, okay?" He whispered into his Fox's ear, smiling ever so slightly. He felt so safe when the Fox was near, and now he finally understood why.

**Kurama blushed as he kissed him, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around him as Hiei whispered that he wanted to stay in his ear. He shivered and held Hiei's warm body close. "That's fine... I love you Hiei, and if you want to stay forever, then I'll stay forever right by your side. It was going to be that way even if you had said no... I would've never left your side..." **

"Good." The little demon smiled and pulled the Fox into another kiss, but this time was different...this time...  
He slid his tung in gently after a moment or so, slowly allowing it to explore the inside of the fox's mouth. He hoped it didn't scare the fox, and he was prepared to stop at any time, if the Fox wanted him to. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted to let it go deeper, and he wanted Kurama to join the fight of dominance. He longed to feel their bodies intertwining as they held each other close. He longed to show the Fox the deepest pits of the feelings he held for him. He longed to show the fox exactly what he meant to him, to finally be able to tell his Fox everything, and not having to worry about being left behind. He yearned to no longer fear being left behind... and when he was by the fox's side...he always felt so warm. He finally knew what that warmth was. It was the warmth of his Fox's love for him, and the warmth of his love for the fox. the warmth of their deepest passions for each other; their love and devotion, and the happiness they shared when they were together, even if neither of them would show it in public. 

**Kurama blushed as he was brought into another kiss. But, after a moment he felt his lips part as Hiei's tongue entered his mouth, exploring every bit of it. His tongue joined in the battle of dominance as he wrapped his arms around Hiei once more. He could feel the surge of passion through the both of them. He loved Hiei so much and he could feel that love through every muscle. It made his stomach tie in knots. God how he wanted to jump. He wanted to just make love to Hiei, passionately, fovever. His body willed him too as he pulled Hiei close, gently moving his leg in between Hiei's and holding him as they lay on their sides, kissing. He could feel Hiei's heated passion, his kisses of fire. His hot saliva and his tongue flickering with his made each fiber of his body yearn for Hiei. This...this was the feeling of true love...**

A quiet moan escaped his lips as he felt the Fox's legs pressing against him...and he allowed his tongue to dive deeper, fight harder in this battle of control. He would soon need air, but he didn't want to part the kiss. He could feel the Fox's arms around him, making him feel safe and warm, like nothing could ever hurt him again. He could barely remember why they were there in the first place, what had happened only days before. He couldn't believe he had walked away from such an opportunity...when the Fox had said he loved him...all he could think was that he needed to leave. The only thing that had gone through his mind was that the fox would only banish him, as everyone else had, but now...things were different! Kurama had promised to stay by his side forever, and he had a strong feeling that his majestic, god-like Fox Spirit was telling him the very truth.

**He heard Hiei's moan and blushed, pulling away and remembering his human need to breathe. He was dark pink as he took deep breaths, his deep green eyes looking toward the bedsheets as he moved Hiei even closer, their bodies once more locked in a passionate hold. "You kiss like you've done it before...but I know clearly you haven't." He muttered. "I'm almost embarrassed... Kissing you like this is making me so...blank... I can't think of anything... It's like it's just you and me...and nothing else..." He was telling the truth. With Hiei time slipped away into nothingness. He never wanted to let go. **

"I know." Hiei replied simply, looking away from the Fox again. He found it increadaly hard to hold eye contact with his Fox because he was showing weakness, and he hated to show weakness. However, for an unknown reason he felt it was okay to allow his beatuful Fox to see how he truly felt deep down in the deepest pit of his broken heart. Another reason he could not bear to look at his Fox was because he could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but when he was with the Fox he wanted to break down. He just wanted to break down and tell him everything. Every weakness, every flaw. He wanted to do what he had always truly wanted to do. He jsut wanted someone to hold him as he cried, but the walls he had built to keep himself away from the attackers that were his emotions had always held strong...until now. He could feel the barrier collapsing under it's own weight and crushing the little demon underneath it.

**Kurama smiled as Hiei responded, then looked down. He wondered what he was thinking. Unlike Hiei, and other demons, he couldn't see what other people were thinking. So he had trained himself to read eyes. Although it proved rather complicated, he could never see into Hiei's crimson blood pools of his eyes. He could never read them. Hiei always had a shield. He could never ever pierce it. He rubbed the demon's back again, stroking his spine. He was so in touch with Hiei that he could feel every bone in his spine, all the way up and down. He nuzzled into Hiei's neck and smiled. "Love you Shadow..." He whispered without thinking. **

The little demon moaned softly as the Fox cuddled to his neck. that was one of the three most sensitive spots ON his body.  
The Fox had called him Shadow, and he looked a bit confused. "Shadow?" He asked, cocking his head to the side very slightly to look down at the Fox. the tears were still in his eyes, but at least they weren't falling, right? "What do you mean, Shadow?" He looked so cute when he was confused. He had a habbit of cocking an eyebrow and his blood red orbs seemed to beat with the heart of curiousity. He didn't like being confused It bothered him very much to feel insufficiant.

**Kurama blushed. He hadn't ment to say that... He ment to keep that part in his head... "Shadow... It's a nickname... Like hun, or baby... Because you follow me around... Like my shadow... A tag-along-shadow that hides in the dark... If you don't want me to call you by that..I won't...It was just a thought." He was so embarrassed he could feel his blush all the way down to his feet. **

"Nickname?" Hiei questioned, looking confused. the only 'nicnames' he had ever had were shrimp and brat, oh, and three-eyes from Yusuke. For a minute he wondered what it meant, but decided against protesting. He trusted the Fox enough to allow him to call him whatever he pleased. "Alright..."

**Kurama smiled and lifted his head, blinking at the little droplets by Hiei's beautiful eyes. "Hiei? What's wrong? Have I upset you in any way?" He asked, shocked the little demon even had tear ducts, let alone the ability to cry. He held the demon close, moving so he had one hand on Hiei's head, and had the little demon's head on his chest. He kissed the little demon's forehead quickly before resuming position. **

"upset? Why would you think..." He suddenly remembered that only moments earlier he had been about ready to burst into tears, and remembering that made the little demon feel that way yet again. He felt the Fox kiss his forehead, but this time he didn't blush. He just stared straight ahead of himself, wondering how to avoid this situation. He didn't want to seem weak...but it hurt. It all hurt so much...even his head. Keeping his state of mind the way it was around the Fox hurt so much. He wished he could just let it all go. He wished he could just allow himself to lose his mind, allow himself t be on of those freaks, rocking in a corner and giggling all the time...but he couldn't. If he did...the fox would be upset...he couldn't allow that. So what could he do? Well he could cry...but that would upset the Fox too...  
So he meerly stared, straight ahead, without another word. 


	11. You Already Have

Chapter 11

You Already Have...

**Kurama blinked, holding the little demon****still. Hiei was silent, apparently not willing to explain his tears. Kurama forced Hiei's head up and instinctively licked the tears gently from the corners of Hiei's eyes. He liked the taste... It was cold but hot at the same time, and still had the salty taste of tears. "Hiei it will be alright... You're with me now..." He muttered, trying to sound as motherly as he possibly could.**

The little demon didn't seem to notice the fox's words or actions. His eyes were a bit paled and his stare was blank. His head was spinning, his mind raced. What if those demons came back? How could he protect the Fox? What if he couldn't...what if they hurt the Fox? It would be all his fault.  
You're with me now...  
The words snapped him into reality as he looked up at his Fox, and then cuddled close. He felt so ashamed of himself, so weak, and so helpless. He felt as if he's never be able to fight off the hatrid for himself he had so carefully kept locked deep down within himself.  
He had already banished himself from most of the world. his Fox was all he had left.  
Letting out a soft whimper he cuddled a bit closer to his Fox. His head hurt, and he was tired again, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay with his Fox as long as he could. 

**Kurama continued to hold the demon. He wondered what had caused his sudden mood change. "Are you sure you want to come with me to see Kuronue? You don't have too... I can stay here with you." He muttered, gently stroking the little demon's spine like he knew Hiei liked. "We can sit here forever if you wanted. I'm your fox and I love you." He muttered.**

He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm just tired." He whispered. the way the Fox stroked his back soothed him, it made him even more tired, and he allowed himself to snuggle close to the Fox. "Just...hold me...I wanna sleep...we can go in the morning." He let out a quiet yawn and snuggled a bit closer. the aching pain in his head was beginning to fade as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
_If you take him from me...I'll kill you...he's mine._  
Those had been Kuronue's words. He slowly opened his eyes again. He'd only been asleep a few seconds, and he's awoken with a jump. He wondered if Kurama would have realized he was nervous.

**Kurama held him as Hiei declared he wanted sleep. He felt the little demon go limp in sleep, but only a few seconds later he jumped. "What is it Shadow?" He asked, rubbing the little demon's back still. "What's bothering you, are you alright?" He asked. Of course by alright he ment mentally, because asking Hiei if he was physically alright would be kindof pointless..**

"I'm fine Fox...don't worry about me...I just...spend the rest of tonight with me...and then...we can go find Kuronue..." He had urges...strong urges...and he really wanted to follow through with them. "Just...tonight..." He whispered into his Fox's ear. He liked the way that sounded...his fox...and he was kurama's shadow...it all felt so right...it fit perfectly, and he never wanted that to change. "I love you..." He whispered, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks. "Yo love me too, right?" 

**Hiei whispered in his ear again. It made him shiver all the way down his spine. He looked to Hiei as he stated that he loved him and Kurama nodded in response. "Of course I love you Hiei. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have bothered with asking you to accept me as your mate... I mean asking you that is the human way to show love... I don't know how demons do it, and Yoko refuses to tell me. He says I don't want to know... But I do want to know... I want to really show you that I'm yours and no one else's... But I don't know how..." **

The little demon pinkened a bit. "Well, if Yoko doesn't want to tell you then...you're not going to find out because...I'm not experienced at all in that field...I know as much about love as I do about hugs and puppies...You'll have to learn from Yoko, whether he wants to tell you or not." The little demon cuddled into the Fox's chest, still blushing as he remembered(again) that he was colored with nothing but a blanket. He was a bit jealous that the Fox had managed to keep his clothes. How the hell was that fair? He pulled the blanket a bit closer to himself, half hoping Yoko still refused to tell Kurama the truth.

**Kurama blinked a bit. But, Hiei had a point. He didn't know anything about being caring. **

_**'Oh come now, Yoko please explain this to me...'**_

_**'Fine, Do you really wish to know?'**_

_**'Yes I do...'**_

_**'They have sex. That's what they do.'**_

**That made Kurama turn about as dark as he could get. Sex?!? He didn't know much about it at all...At least not between two men. He'd have to have Yoko help. Slowly he moved the blanket a bit, claiming Hiei's neck with his mouth and kissing it. **

He felt Kurama gently beginning to kiss his neck, and out of instinct he tilted his head a bit to the side, letting out a soft moan. He could feel the blush on his cheeks get darker and the churning feeling in his stomach was getting worse. "K-Kurama..." He moaned his name quietly-his head still tilted a bit to the side-as he tried to keep himself from falling limp.

**Kurama held him, continuing his trail down Hiei's neck. He left a mark by Hiei's collarbone, moving the blanket off of Hiei and looking at the figure before him. He continued to blush, moving his kisses to Hiei's chest. **

_**'Now go by instinct Shuuichi, you have it too. Do whatever your body wants. I'll check in to help here and there.'**_

_**'Okay Yoko...'**_

**It was almost instant. After the loss of connection with Yoko, Kurama claimed Hiei's nipple with his mouth, slowly licking the area. He sucked on it gently, rubbing the other one with his fingers.**

As the Fox attacked his nipple he let out a much louder moan. He could feel his hands gripping the sleeves of his Fox's shirt. the pleasure was so immense that he could barely think straight. "K-Kurammmaaa..." He moaned his name a bit louder this time. For a reason unknown to even Hiei himself; he wanted Kurama's attention.

**Kurama was embarrassed. He felt Hiei's hands grip onto his sleeves and moan his name quite loudly. Was he trying to gain his attention? Kurama slowly released Hiei's nipple, looking up a bit at him. "What is it Shadow?" He asked, watching him still. Maybe Hiei didn't want it...Maybe he had made Hiei uncomfortable... Maybe he was rushing.. He watched Hiei, a look of worry and contentness in his eyes.**

He tried desperately to think of anything to get the Fox's attention away from that. It was too much, the pleasure was killing him. He took the Fox's chin in one shaky hand and kissed him passionately, allowing his tongue to enter and explore a bit. It wasn't that he wanted the Fox to stop...it was just that...he couldn't handle it.

**Kurama kissed back. Maybe he was rushing it a bit, but his urges were growing strong. He wanted Hiei, and by Hiei's lack of resistance, he figured he wanted him as well. He wrapped his arms close around the little demon. From there he moved his hand down, once more feeling along Hiei's spine. The whole time kissing him as he reached his hand down to stroke his little demon's shaft.**

He felt the Fox wrap his arms around him. The fox ran a hand down his spine, chilling him to the core. He felt the fox's other hand go down and let out a soft moan when he felt the Fox beginning to gently caress his shaft. Pleasure surged through him as he clutched the Fox's sleeves yet again, moaning softly into his Fox's neck. ...His Fox... He liked, no, LOVED the way it sounded. It made chills go down his spine to think of it. The feeling was odd...a happiness so great he could cry...

**Kurama liked hearing Hiei's moans. It made him hard. It made him want Hiei more. And Hiei gripping onto his sleeves wasn't helping. He wrapped his hand around Hiei's shaft, slowly moving his hand up and down. He liked the way it felt, warm between his hand. He liked how close he was getting to Hiei.. Oh how he loved him. Gripping a bit harder he held him.**

He gripped his Fox's sleeves tighter, it felt amazing. His mind was racing with thoughts he couldn't remember due to the pleasure. The Fox gripped him, and he allowed a loud moan to escape his lips; directly into the Fox's neck. "K-Kurama..." He moaned a bit louder.

**Kurama heard the demon's moan, and it didn't help. He pushed Hiei back, looking him up and down. He had no clue why his demon instincts were so strong now.. Quickly he took the tip of Hiei's member into his mouth, sucking it gently. His head was spinning with thoughts, feelings. None of it he could piece together as he allowed his tongue to dance across the tip. **

"AH!" The fox had pushed him back and was now sucking him gently. His thoughts were spinning rapidly through his head, he could barely understand the words that crossed his mind as he gripped the bed sheet. Kuronue's threat flashed through his mind but he paid it no heed. He loved the Fox and that was all that mattered. Kuronue could burn in hell if he wanted to even bother TRYING to take that away from him.

**Kurama continued to suck on it. He was enjoying this. If he actually had a tail he'd assume it would be swaying happily. He loved Hiei so much. He probably couldn't even show him how much through this. He took a lot more into his mouth. Just about as much as he could get, and started really sucking on him, gently moving his hand here and there.**

He could hear himself moaning quietly but was only half aware of it. He gripped the bed sheet hard and bit his lower lip gently. His head was still spinning; he could barely form a coherent thought. He began loosing track of time when the Fox took more into his mouth. He doubted he's be able to think about anything other than how good it felt until this was all over. The odd part was...he didn't want it to be over...he never wanted it to be over. When it would be over; the Fox would search for Kuronue, and that was the last thing the Little Demon wanted.

**Kurama continued, slowly stroking his own erection through his thin kimono. Slowly he moved his tongue along the side of Hiei's shaft and sucked gently on the side of it. While continuing to please Hiei he took off his own clothes and let them fall to the floor, crawling between Hiei's legs and up to him. He statled him, kissing him passionately and letting his tongue enter Hiei's mouth as he moved, hard, up against him, their shafts rubbing together. He moaned with the contact and continued to kiss his little shadow.**

He could feel the Fox moving against him, and he couldn't help but react. He deepened their kiss and began to move slightly as well. He was barely thinking about it. It was like his body responded without him giving the command...but he loved it so much. He wanted to stay like this with his Fox forever.  
He broke the kiss only to breath and let out a soft moan. He felt like he could hardly move, and yet he couldn't seem to stop.

**Kurama took a few quick breahts as Hiei broke their kiss. He was moving back and it felt like heaven. He wanted to push in, to just penetrate Hiei and claim him as his. He wanted to watch Hiei's expression... He wanted to feel what it was like... He wanted to give all of himself to Hiei, without re-opening wounds... But the temptation was strong and he looked at Hiei. "I want to claim you" He whispered, breathing.**

"You already have" The little demon whispered into the Fox's ear, nipping it gently. He was reacting completely on instinct now, so many things were flashing through his mind that he couldn't keep them straight. There were so many instincts going back and forth that he wasn't sure which ones he should go with. He could feel his body trembling, and he forced himself to remember that it was the Fox that held him close, and that no harm could possibly come from any of this. He could still feel himself trembling. It made him feel week; like he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even fight back the fear that he would be hurt, though he knew it was only his Fox.

**Kurama blushed and moaned when Hiei bit his ear. He moved a bit, positioning himself at Hiei's entrance. He wanted to so badly. His eyes sparkled in the darkeness and moonlight with both worry and lust. He wanted to show Hiei how much he truly loved him with this... he wanted him to feel good, not hurt. Slowly he started to enter, only putting about an inch within Hiei and looking to him. **

The little demon let out a soft moan, his body still trembling slightly, but this was different than what those demons had done; this didn't hurt. He kept telling himself that it WOULDN'T hurt because the Fox LOVED him and would never hurt him intentionally. For some reason that thought triggered a reaction of thoughts, and he soon found himself with a stomach ache of nervousness._  
What if Kuronue steals him from me...?_

**Kurama smiled a bit, slowly pushing the rest of himself into Hiei. It was so tight he felt as if it would drive him insane.. He moved Hiei's legs to either side of him, once more claiming his lips in a kiss. He made his movements slow, only pulling about halfway out before pushing back in. **

He kissed back passionately, occasionally letting a moan escape his lips as he did so. He could still feel his body's tremble, and he knew he was gripping the bed sheet to the point where he could no longer feel his fingers, but he longed to do something more. His hands longed for something to do. He longed to be able to please Kurama the way Kurama was for him. For a single moment he wondered which side of the Fox he loved. Was it the Fox or was it his human side? He decided he loved them both more than anything in the world. He loved Kurama as a whole; and yet Shuuichi seemed to be the side he would much rather be around. He did love Youko, but Youko was a rough, playful, seductive, sex whore. He needed someone more gentle, like Shuuichi, his sweet, calm, polite, friendly little ningen. Either way he still loved them both, and refused to choose between them.  
He broke the kiss again, needing oxygen. It was only then that he realized how red his own face must have been, and he could no longer make eye contact with his Fox. For some reason he felt like the tears were going to come back, but he fought to keep them gone. He didn't want to worry his beautiful ningen or his sexy kitsune.

**Kurama continued, claiming his neck this time. Gently he sucked on the skin, lovingly licking it. Oh how he loved Hiei... He pushed a bit harder into his love. He loved him so much... It made him move upright again, watching Hiei as he slid in and out with more ease now. He saw Hiei's red face and looked concerned. "Shadow? Am I hurting you?" He asked.**

The little demon shook his head slowly "N-Not...hurting..." hereplied between shaky breathes. "It...doesn't hurt..." He tried to make it sound like a promise, like he promised he would tell the Fox if something was hurting him. "It's...the...opposite...really..." His eyes dilated for a second before he shut them tight and let out a long moan. The pleasure was building. He was going to release. "K-Kurama..." He moaned, squirming slightly and moving against him. "I..." He couldn't continue, it was too much for him to hold. He let out another loud moan and he finally released. He could feel the blush on his cheeks get worse as he tried to breath. His thoughts were beginning to calm, for the time being.

**Kurama smiled as he spoke of not hurting, and him causing him pleasure. He watched as Hiei moaned louder, finally releasing. He smiled as he watched it cover Hiei's stomach and he pulled away, gently cleaning Hiei up with one of the towels. "I'm happy I pleased you shadow..." He said, smiling still. Hiei's blush was adorable...so cute... **


	12. Crystal Woes

Chapter 12

Crystal Woes

He opened one eye gently to look at the Fox before jumping up and clinging to him in a hug.He couldn't take it any more. Soft whimpers soon began to escape the little demon's lips as he nuzzled closer to his Fox's neck. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes as he nuzzled closer. He didn't mean to do this, he didn't want to worry his Fox into thinking the tears were because he had harmed him...but he needed to let it all out. He needed someone to hear what he had always kept locked behind impenetrable walls; the same walls he had spent all of his life so carefully building to keep the world out, and his fear in. Now those walls were collapsing, and as the tears fell and crystallized onto the sheets of the Fox's bed he began to allow the whimpers to grow into quite sobs, along with a few quiet apologies.

**Kurama was startled by the hug, and even further by the quiet sobs and all of the crystal tears. Normally he would've freaked out... He would have been spazztically asked if HIei was alright. But none of those human instincts came. Instead, one he locked inside came out. He sat down on the bed and pulled Hiei onto his lap, cradling the little demon. He slowly started to hum a song as he stroked the demon's back. He didn't mean to let his motherly instinct slip... But it did and he knew Hiei had had no mother...and he felt that no child deserved a life without a motherly embrace. So Kurama, no... Shuuichi, Shuuichi Minamono, the one with the need for Hiei's desire, held Hiei close. He hummed a calming tune, while allowing the demon to let out all of his sorrow, and fear locked within him to escape... **

He felt the Fox cradle him and begin humming, but as soon as he got the chance he returned to hiding his face in his Fox's neck. He was so ashamed of himself for being so weak. However, he liked the tune the Fox was humming. IT made him feel safe. The way the Fox's arms wrapped so firm yet gentle against his skin made him cuddle closer to the Fox. "I'm sorry..." He whispered another apology. He wanted to explain himself, but all he could get out was apology after apology. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing FOR. All he knew was that he was deeply sorry for something, but what it was was a completely different matter. "Please don't be mad..." that confused him as well. why would the Fox be angry with him? why was he saying these things? He felt so weak. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you from them...I'm sorry..."

**"Do not be sorry my little Shadow... There was nothing either of us could have done to stop them. Do not remorse your actions... That struggle only brought us closer." He whispered, continuing to hum the tune. He remembered it now... His mother's lullaby... That was what he was humming to Hiei. The lullaby that was sung by the music box he kept in his mother's room. He found himself once more fighting the tears as he held his shadow... Continuing to hum the comforting tune...**

"But...you don't...get it!"He sobbed once more between breaths. Damn the Gods, he felt so weak! "I couldn't protect you...I couldn't protect her...I can't help anyone! I'm weak and pathetic!" He sobbed it all out, cuddling closer. "I...I'm so weak..." This was a low whisper, he found himself rocking slightly. Had he actually allowed those demons to drive him insane. He didn't want to think about it as he cuddled closer to the Fox. "I mean...even my own village abandoned me...and they were right to...why don't you do what's safest? Why won't you just leave? All you're doing by staying here is putting yourself in harm's way..."

**Kurama just continued, listening to the little demon's words. "I stay with you because I love you Hiei. I love you to the point where I would gladly die for you. I don't have much but you to live for, and for that, I'd gladly give my life." He continued to hold the sobbing demon. "And do not be sorry...I will never abandon you, and I think you are one of the strongest demons around...You aren't weak for crying. Everyone does. It's emotion Hiei, and you have them... You're just too afraid to show them."**

"They dropped me...just because I was...and now I can't even..." he couldn't finish his own sentences, they hurt to much to think about, let alone saying them. Now they hurt more than ever. Now that his walls were down everything hurt more than ever. He was filled with a longing to be accepted by those who had banished him, he felt remorse for his mother's loss, he felt more hate in himself than ever for being born different, he felt the pain of losing his mother's tear-even though he had it back!- and he felt afraid, no, horrified of those demons...the ones who had taken him and harmed his Fox. He could feel his body's frantic trembling and he felt even he was betraying himself.  
Then the feelings of being weak returned. The feeling that no one would ever need him around. He remembered when he fought Yusuke for the first time, how Kurama had gotten in the way and been stabbed instead. He remembered Maze Castle and how Yusuke and Kurama had trusted him so easily. He remembered The Tugoro Brothers, and how they had hurt his poor sister. It was hard to see but he could see the panic in Kurama's eyes when he had nearly killed that human. Kurama had wanted him to tell Yukina...he wondered why. Had it been because he was worried? Perhaps his Fox really did wish for nothing more than happiness.  
He hadn't realized it but the tears had stopped, and now he was merely trying to regain his breath. 

**Kurama held him the whole time, letting the little demon ramble. He knew it would help to let Hiei get it off his chest. After a bit the tears stopped and he heard Hiei trying to regain breath. He smiled and continued the tune a bit. "There, there Shadow. It's going to be alright...see?" The tune continued to flow from his perfect lips, his eyes soft and motherly. **

The little demon nodded slowly, finally regaining his breath. His stomach ached slightly, but he didn't think he should tell the Fox, however, his head was pounding in his ears. He hadn't ever cried that badly before. It hurt him both physically and mentally, and much more than he had ever thought it would. Somewhere in his subconscious he began rebuilding the walls, he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to demolish them again...but those alls made him feel safe, and so he allowed himself to rebuild them slowly as he lost himself in Kurama's arms. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he could no longer open them. He snuggled closer to the warmth that he assumed to be his Fox and allowed himself to drift back into his safe heaven with a slight smile on his lips.

**He felt Hiei become limp. His little shadow must've drifted off into sleep. He smiled and lay down with him, whispering an I love you, before he himself went to bed. **


	13. Off To See Kuronue

-1**When the sunlight poured into the fox's room, he wished for a way to turn it off. He awoke and yawned a bit, still curled up to his lover. "Morning Hiei" He whispered, kissing the little demon's forehead.**

The only response he got from Hiei was a quiet whine and a swat to the nose. "I'm sleeping." He whined in his sleep, rolling over to face away from both the Fox and the window. His head was still pounding, gods, how he wished it would stop.  
With a quiet whine he pulled a pillow over his head. The light, his Fox, and the headache were too much. He let out a groan as he looked over at the Fox. He barely remembered when he fell asleep, but he remembered he belonged to the Fox now...  
Smiling he cupped the Fox's chin and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "How did you sleep," He asked, "hopefully better than I did?"

**He had sneezed when Hiei had swatted his nose. Stupid fox instinct. Hiei went under the pillow for a bit and then came out to kiss him, asking how he slept. "I slept well..." He said, smiling and embracing the little demon, taking him into a passionate kiss. "Did you let it out yesterday? Are you alright?"**

The little demon thought for a moment and then nodded. "Most of it, anyway." He replied, clearly pleased with himself for being honest with his Fox. For a moment he wondered if he had actually failed to rebuild the walls...or perhaps he had rebuilt them but they weren't 'Kurama Proof'. He decided that was his best bet. "Did you dream?" He asked. He hadn't dreamed in a long while and he was curious to know what the Fox dreamed about.

**"I always Dream" Kurama replied, smiling at him. He was happy Hiei was feeling better as he lay down with him again. He held him close and smiled, sort of realizing that Hiei was obviously curious about his sleeping state. "I had the same dream about you I always do." He said.**

The little demon seemed a bit interested. "Really? What happened?" He asked, propping his head in his hands and his arms on his elbows. The Fox dreamed about him? That was news...he hoped it had been a pleasant dream.

**Kurama lay back a bit, looking to the ceiling. "Well in it we're in a field... And we're having fun...kissing and holding hands...and then the field sets fire... and you leave with only a burn on your arm and you leave me there to burn without a second look." He looked to Hiei, his eyes shaking a bit. "I know you'd never do such a thing, but that's what happens."**

That hurt, and he wasn't sure why. He lay back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if he shouldn't have asked. After a bit he let out a soft sigh. "Are you hungry at all?" He asked, his voice just barely a whisper.

**Kurama shifted and stood, looking to Hiei. "No, are you? I'll make breakfast." He offered, smiling. He didn't mind cooking, and he'd give anything to lighten the mood right now. To be honest he, himself, didn't want to go see Kuronue. After yesterday he just wanted to spend time with Hiei.**

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just making sure you were." Hiei replied quietly, hiding under the pillow again. His mind was racing on a race track not even he himself seemed to understand. There were twists and turns just about everywhere, and there was rarely a straight path to where he needed to be. He moved the pillow so it covered just his eyes and the top half of his head and let out a soft sigh. His stomach was tied in knots...and all he could think about was the night before.

**"Are you okay? You look ill..." Kurama muttered. He moved the pillow from Hiei's face and felt his forehead. What he probably expected was a fever... Could a fire demon get a fever? He sat next to him. "You don't feel sick do you?" The motherly worry returned to his eyes as he watched his little demon.**

"No...and if you are wondering why my temperature is higher than yours; it's because fire demons tend to be warmer than humans." He replied casually, looking toward the Fox before looking back at the ceiling. "Did you want to go see that Kuronue Vampire today?" he was truthfully curious as to what the Fox's plan was. He didn't really mind the idea of seeing the vampire today. Not anymore, anyway.

**He smiled as Hiei stated that he was a fire demon and that was why his body temperature was high. "I knew that" He said as Hiei looked back to the ceiling. Hiei asked if he wanted to see Kuronue.. He stood and nodded slightly. "Yoko is a bit uppity... He's eager to see him... But he warns us, that tonight is the sickle moon... and to not try anything funny..."**

"Okay." Hiei stood and stretched, glad when he remembered he had awoken in the middle of his slumber and put his pants on. He yawned slightly and looked for his shirt, pulling it on over his muscular frame before tucking it into his pants, tieing his sword to his belt, and pulling on his cloak. He looked toward the Fox. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

**Kurama got dressed in his white kimono first, then threw on his black one with red flames, tieing on a sash as well. He turned to Hiei, smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready. Are you sure you don't mind doing this... Kuronue can be...quite... Odd" He muttered. "Not as bad as Kuwabara, but a bit weirder then you're used to... Unless of course he's sober... That can be scary." He said, smiling a bit.**

"No, I'll be fine." Hiei replied. He was telling the truth. He felt as if he could go anywhere and still be safe, as long as Kurama was holding him...though he still wasn't quite sure why. "So...how are we getting there?"

**"Alright. Well enable to get into the den, you'll have to hold my hand, and I will have to take Yoko's form, and mind. Their den is inside the forbidden mountain that nobody knows what's beyond it. There's a barrier. The air hurts there... Your ears and eyes will bleed and you will die unless you are holding my hand, or are accompanied by a man of the den." He explained. "You may even need to act as Yoko's mate." He smiled at him still. "Not like you aren't already."**

He blushed a bit and nodded. "Alright." His reply was nearly silent, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't bring himself to speak in a full voice. "When are we leaving?" The question sounded stupid. He pulled on one boot and then another, then untied and retied his headband. "And like I said: how are we getting there?"

**Kurama brushed through his hair and put on his own shoes. "Well, we can leave now..." He muttered, tucking a rose seed into his hair, along with a few others. "And as to how we are going to get there... I have no clue... To be honest, I have no idea how you got back here... Or how those demons followed you..."**

The little demon shook his head after a moment or so. "No those demons were in the human world when they found me. I didn't go too far Kurama, just to the forest outside your town. I didn't want to stray too far in case something were to happen." He explained casually. "I believe the portal outside Genkai's temple is still open, however I'm not sure which part of the Makkai it comes out."

**Kurama watched Hiei and smiled a bit. "Well then that portal will just have to do. We'll wander until Yoko recognizes something, then we'll follow his word." He said. He put the hairbrush down and blinked. "Oh wait." He went down the hall, opening a music box in his mother's room. The same tune Kurama had been singing just the night before filled the home. He took a key out and didn't shut it, sort of basking in the tune as he opened the closet and a locked drawer. He pulled out Kuronue's pendant and put it around his neck. He took out Kuronue's hat and re-shut the drawer. He looked to the music box, a lonely look reflecting in both his eyes and the mirror behind the music box on the vanity. He missed her so much...**

Hiei stayed in Kurama's room. He didn't want to go in there and end up breaking something. He listened to the tune that began to fill the house, wondering for a moment what it sounded like. He remembered the night before, the quiet tune the Fox had used to lull him to sleep. The memories made him blush a bit. It was hard to believe he could be subdued by such a trivial thing as a lullaby. But it made him feel safe...and warm...and that wasn't something he was used to.

**Kurama slowly shut the box, the music stopping abruptly. He grabbed his backpack from the study and put the hat in it. Then he looked away from it. He certainly needed a new place to stay. This place was bad memories and he needed to escape... with Hiei, somewhere else. He wiped away the tears that had been falling down his face ever since he'd looked in the mirror. He walked back into his moms room and grabbed the music box, her wedding ring and her engagement ring. He put those in the bag as well. He put a few packets of seeds. He zipped the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The green pack seemed foreign on his back. He hadn't worn it in a long while. He wiped a few more tears before he went back to Hiei. "Ready to go?"**

He could smell the subtle scent of salt on the Fox. Letting out a soft sigh he turned and started walking out. "Yeah. Let's go." His voice was still nothing more than a whisper, he still couldn't figure out why he didn't have the will to talk. Perhaps he was still trying to rebuild his walls, and if he spoke too much the walls would cave in again. He didn't want to have to shut out the Fox, but he hated to break down on him in such a way.  
The whole way to Genkai's Temple he stayed silent. They had to ride a thing Kurama called a train. He didn't trust it. It was much to big and it didn't seem at all safe. He'd rather walk then have to ride that monstrosity, but for the Fox's sake he stayed quiet and sat down, trying not to complain.

**Kurama noticed Hiei's silence. He didn't question it. He just assumed it was because Hiei wasn't exactly thrilled to both see Kuronue, and ride a train. Hiei was never too trusting of machines. He sat next to him, placing his backpack on his lap. Hiei seemed to be going along with all of this fine... "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" He asked, looking at him.**

"Hm?" he looked over at the Fox, a look of slight boredom mixed in with confusion was in his eyes. "I don't care..." He replied, looking back out the window. "It's just that...I could walk faster than this thing." That wasn't the real reason of his annoyance, and he knew they both knew it, but he didn't want to tell Kurama what Kuronue had said. He didn't want to worry his Fox.  
"So...how does Youko know Kuronue? I know they were thieving partners but what else? Were they friends or something?"

**Kurama sat back as he listened to Hiei complain, then ask about Kuronue again. "Well... He was a great friend. My best friend... He was a great guy... He wanted everything. He was very greedy.. Sex, money, riches, whatever he could grab hold of... Heh...He stole my heart without even knowing it. That day...he died... After we had stolen the mirror I was going to ask him to be my mate...How good did that go?" He said the last part a bit sarcastically... Like he was still mourning even though he knew Kuronue was going to be there for him, and he'd ask him to be his mate... He'd do it right this time.**

_Well... He was a great friend._  
I'd figure...  
_My best friend... He was a great guy..._  
Not surprising. He returned his gaze to the window as the Fox continued to speak.  
_He wanted everything. He was very greedy.._  
People who want everything tend to be greedy.  
_Sex, money, riches, whatever he could grab hold of... _  
Well he WAS a thief.  
_Heh...He stole my heart without even knowing it._  
The little demon froze. His eyes dilated very slightly.  
_That day...he died... After we had stolen the mirror I was going to ask him to be my mate...How good did that go?_  
He was biting his lip. The Fox loved Kuronue...did that mean the night before...and everything he had said had all been lies? Claustrophobia set in as he began to feel the mental walls thickening, growing taller, surrounding him...  
Soon there would be nothing left...no air...no light...no Kurama...  
Kuronue had been right...the Fox was his...  
Did that mean the Fox was no better than those demons? Was he just using him as a toy, a play thing?  
The light was beginning to fade as he hid farther behind his walls, his body still as stone as he stared blankly out the window.  
_Do not pity the beast._  
The voice had returned again. He bit his lip a bit harder, blood tricked down for a moment before he quickly licked the wound and sucked it gently.  
_Those women were right to abandon me..._  
He closed his eyes momentarily, allowing himself to breathe and making it seem as if he were tired.  
Only time could tell what would truly happen.

**He figured Hiei was listening and looked down a bit. "Then I hid within Shuuichi Minamono, an unborn child. I stuck with him until age 10 when I told him that we should go to Makkia... But I grew to love my human mother... And Shuuichi held me here because of you. He's yelling at me for saying this, but I can sense your slight agitation. That day, there were three reasons he did what he did to Maya. That day he met you. He erased her memory, for, three, the fact that he could not drag a human into such affairs, two, that he wasn't interested in her that way, and one... You. He'd fallen for you the day you attacked him. That's why he took care of you. That's why he stayed so close. He loved you Hiei. He'd just been keeping it inside because he was afraid you'd hate him. He didn't want to be rejected...or in your terms... banished."**

"Hn." It was the only response he could get without his voice cracking. He didn't like the whole "love at first site" deal. It made no sense to him. to love a person you had to trust them, to trust them you had to know them, and to know them you've had to actually spoken to them at least four times already. In his eyes love at first site was just an excuse. Anyone who claimed love at first site was only in it for looks.

**Kurama sighed. Hiei was building his shield again. It was making Shuuichi upset. Suddenly the once sturdy form of Kurama went a bit limp. He was now putting his whole bodyweight onto the train's seat. Shuuichi was now in control. He looked depressed and upset. "You don't trust me...do you?" He muttered.**

He hadn't heard him at first. He was lost in his thoughts. He had heard the question but he was barely aware of it for the first moment or so. After a moment he looked at the fox, boredom in his eyes. "I never said that." He replied apathetically, never removing his chin from where it was placed in his hand. His elbow rested on the windowsill. "I just don't talk much, remember?"

**"Yes, I remember, but I can tell your mood changes by the way you breathe. When you're angry you tend to sigh at least twice. Then, when you're upset, you sigh once and leave... It's just something I've noticed in you." He muttered, blushing pink with embarrassment.**

"You are an over observant Fox. The only reason I don't find that annoying is because it will probably come in handy some day. You Foxes are too curious for your own good though. You're going to get hurt one of these days." Hiei replied, realizing he had just completely changed the subject.

**Kurama looked down. "Sorry. It could come in handy I guess. I mean it has a few times... Especially with the Games Master." He sighed. "I guess I can be annoying... I'll try and stop..." He silenced himself. He felt like maybe yapping to Mr. Silence wasn't smart. The train stopped and he stayed quiet as the people got off. It wasn't quite their stop yet.**

"I said you're not annoying, Fox." Hiei replied quietly, watching him. He sighed once and whacked him. "Stop being depressed. We're going to see that friend of yours. That's a good thing." He reminded him apathetically, looking back out the window.

**Kurama sighed as he got whacked and Hiei reminded him that they were going to see Kuronue. He nodded. "Yeah but no matter how many times you tell me that you don't care, I continue to believe there's something your keeping from me behind you're walls..."**

"Walls?" He questioned, nothing but apathy showing through in his voice. "You mean the walls I built to keep myself safe or the ones to keep the outside world safe?" This time there was a hint of anger in his voice. He regretted it the moment he said it. "Kurama...I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. Regret danced in his eyes. "I'm just...I built walls to...to keep people from hurting me again...and I hate it when those walls brake...even a crack in the all makes me nervous...when I'm with you...my walls collapse and...let's just say I don't keep those walls up just to protect me...I don't want you to get hurt either."

**Kurama blushed. Hiei did have feelings... "You shouldn't have to... Feelings aren't something to be contained." He twirled a rose between his fingers. "Heh, I've already got you to the point of irritation... I guess this isn't a good start for day one... Sorry about breaking your walls... I don't know if that's good or bad... I just want to know what you're thinking sometimes, my friend. I worry about you." And with that he stood. "This is our stop"**

Hiei stood as well, letting out a sigh and shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed the Fox. "You're not getting the point Kurama. The walls I build are to protect others from me as well as to protect me from them. Even now, with what I'm saying now; I'm hurting you. It would be better if I never let anything out. It's better when I don't talk."

**"You're not hurting me at all Hiei, you're talking to me and that's what I wanted. You're just being a kind friend and carrying conversation. You shouldn't worry what others think as long as you feel like you're letting your feelings out. That night when you cried...did I push you away? No, Because I love you, I let you."**

"You're lying Fox, my words are hurting you. I can see it in your eyes. Everything I've said to you today has been bothering you. Like I said; better if I don't talk." He looked to his feet, walking a bit faster now. He couldn't believe after only a day they were heading BACK to the hags house.  
He thought about the day before letting out a soft sigh. He wondered what the others would think when he suddenly returned with the Fox after a night of solitude. Whatever they might come up with couldn't be too far from the truth.

**Kurama was hushed to silence by Hiei's words. He was right, they hurt. But he didn't want Hiei to stop talking, he loved the sound of the demons voice. "I love your voice..." He whispered, lucky that the screeching stop of the train overpowered his hushed tone. "This is our stop."**

"You've said that already, Fox." Hiei replied, looking away. "Nice to know me talking makes you forget yourself."

**Kurama looked away. This calm argument with Hiei was what was holding him from normal thought. He hated arguing with Hiei like this, even though they really hadn't done it before. It just hurt, now that he was with Hiei, he felt like he was already screwing day one up, bad. He didn't know how he'd pull it back up. The whole way through the station he was silent, maybe it was best neither talked. Until they stepped up on the last step to the temple. "Alright Hiei, lead the way to the portal."**

Hiei led silently, not really knowing what to say. He felt guilty for upsetting the Fox, even though the Fox had claimed he wasn't upset. At least a million things were going through his head at once, and he needed to sort it out slowly. Being able to think straight would help; but all he could think about was what Kuronue had said. What if Kuronue did take the Fox away from him? What could he do then?  
He felt so alone when he thought about it, but he wasn't sure if he could bring an issue like that up with the fox. He didn't want to worry him more.

**Kurama looked down. Hiei definitely had something on his mind. "Hiei, you have something on your mind... Do you wish to speak with me about it?" He muttered. He had a feeling it was going to be a no, but what if it was a yes? He'd have to take his chances. He wanted to know about the mysterious Hiei. Well, what Hiei would let him know.**

_Hiei, you have something on your mind,_  
The little demon closed his eyes for a moment, he was halfway up the steps to Genkai's Temple: they were alone.  
_do you wish to speak with me about it?_  
He took a slow breath; Kurama wanted to know what was wrong, and he had no idea how to tell the Fox that his best friend was out to kill him.  
"That Kuronue guy...he's...an odd one, I'll give him that..." He'd chickened out of saying it; his mind was racing, and he doubted Kurama would believe him if he just came right out and said it.  
"Was he...bipolar or something?" The question seemed a bit awkward, but he was honestly curious as to why the bat would behave in such ways.

**Kurama let out a faint giggle. "You could say that. But something tells me that he took bipolar to a new extreme sometimes. Yoko says it himself, One second he'll be sweet then the next he's slapping a ward on you and telling you what to do." Kurama said, smiling. "So, yes I guess. Why? Did he go bipolar on you? Oh, and he is odd. He hung out with Yoko and they drank. What else would he be?"**

"First off; what's a ward? Secondly: Yes, he went bipolar on me, and third: No drinking around me, ever. I'm not dealing with Yoko's hang over." He continued walking; toward the temple a bit faster.

**"Okay, well half the time Kuronue was being a nag, and I'm sorry he went bipolar on you" That made him give a soft giggle. "And a ward is a magical piece of paper with a symbol or two on it. In Kuronue's wards they are there so that if Kuronue touches it and gives a command, your body makes you obey, even if your mind wishes otherwise. It's nearly a perfect caging fox method. It makes you feel like your own body has been taken from you." He continued to follow Hiei, curse the million stairs... And looked around. There was a slight tension in the air. He could feel it... Was it just between him and Hiei? Or was this a paranoia-formed warning... He passed it off and fell into step next to Hiei.**


	14. Break Down, Two Hundred Years

-1Hiei had stopped walking, his hands once more clenched into fists. "Has he ever...used those wards on you, Fox?" His voice was more of a growl, but that was only to keep himself from yelling. From what the Fox had said it sounded as if Kuronue had been abusing his poor kitsune...and if that were the case...  
Well, heads were gonna roll.

**Kurama stopped as well. He looked to Hiei and blinked. "Once or twice... When Yoko left without permission. He hated it when Yoko wanted to go out during the day. He wanted to be there in case something happened. So when Yoko left, Kuronue got angry and made Yoko wear the ward until he could be trusted again."**

"That's wrong...that's just plain wrong..." The little demon growled, more to himself than anyone else. "He can't do that to you...if he does I'll...I won't let him do that to you..." His fists clenched tighter, a sharp pain went through his right hand, and blood dripped onto the steps. He paid it no mind. "I don't care if he just wants to protect you...if he does anything I don't like...I'll..." He cut himself off, knowing the Fox wouldn't like the way he was speaking...

**Kurama sighed. He watched as Hiei's hand dripped blood onto the steps of Genkai's palace. Hiei seriously cared for him... It made him smile a bit. "Hiei. He can't do those things anymore. I love you, I'm yours and you're mine. I'm going to tell him that. He needs to understand that because he left, Yoko has changed, and it's not Yoko's choice. It's my body to control, weather or not Yoko saved me." Kurama slowly embraced the little demon within his warm motherly arms. "I love you and I will not allow any harm to come to you."**

He felt the Fox's arm slowly wrap around him, and before he new what he was doing he had clung to the Fox and was holding him close. "Kuronue told me...he told me that you were his, and if I took you from him...he'd kill me." He was honestly afraid of losing the fox. He feared losing the only one he had ever knew that truly loved him, and truly wanted to be by his side. It made him feel special, and he didn't want to lose that. He feared losing that.

**Kurama was taken aback by Hiei's sudden grasp on him.**

_**Kuronue told me...he told me that you were his, and if I took you from him...he'd kill me.**_

**Kuronue kill him? Last time Shuuichi checked, Hiei owned him and Kuronue owned Yoko... But then again, Hiei could want Yoko more... That was right, Hiei had always been attracted to Yoko, Shuuichi's demon. Why, Shuuichi never knew. He wasn't one to pry either. "He doesn't own me, he owns no one. He hasn't made Yoko call him master, so he doesn't own him. And I would never let any harm befall you Shadow. I won't let him lay a finger on you.."**

"It's not me that I'm worried about." his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He hadn't liked what Kuronue had told him in the first place. Hearing the Fox's side of the story only made things worse. "I mean it, Kurama. If he tries ANYTHING I don't like...I'll kill him on the spot."

**Kurama sighed lightly. "Do not worry about me, my friend. Kuronue may have power, but Yoko assures me that there are ways to escape Kuronue's wrath." He muttered. "So there will be no need for bloodshed. Kuronue just got back.. So please, let him stay a while. Yoko missed him." Kurama half was begging. He knew that if Hiei didn't want to stay, he'd leave, but he also remembered that Kuronue's room in the den had walls so thick that no sound could escape... and there were tunnels and such into secret rooms that even Yoko didn't know half of them.**

He let go and headed up the stairs, his pace a bit faster than before. "We'll stay three days...after that we're leaving and returning to your house. I don't think I'd be able to stand much more than three days with a person who has treated you so..." His hands clenched to fists once more as his pace quickened once again.  
As they approached Genkai's Temple he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions and insults he knew that "The gang" would throw at him.  
He stepped up the last two stairs, a bit more tense than he had been before, and headed straight for he back of the Temple, where he knew the portal was still hidden.

"Hey guys...Hiei's back...and Kurama's with him..." Yusuke muttered, staring out a crack in the door.

**Kuwabara looked up from whatever had been amusing him. "They leave for a night, then return... I wonder..." Botan muttered, then a blush covered her face and her eyes glistened. "I think the two are in love! What else would they have been doing?" She said matter-of-factly.**

**Kurama was flustered a bit by Hiei's protectiveness. It was cute and he loved it. But he didn't want Kuronue hurt. But, somehow he knew three days was just enough time. But he was beginning to fall behind, Hiei's pace ever quickening. It took him a bit to catch up again.**

Yusuke gave Botan a funny look. "Hiei...Kurama...in love?" He asked, his eye twitching at the thought. "Well...I guess...if that's what they want...we ain't got no right to interrupt that...do we?"  
He could hear it...they were talking about it...A fear swelled in the back of his mind. the fear of being turned away...being shunned aside...  
He could hear the millions of insults they could sling at him... and it hurt to even suspect they might...  
But then Yusuke said that...they had no right to interrupt it...  
Did that mean they were going to accept it? They weren't going to shun him aside because, yet again, he had proved himself to be the most vile and tainted creature there was around?

Tainted...  
The day before flashed quickly in his mind. It was so fast that it made the poor little demon's head spin...  
but he remembered...  
He remembered why he couldn't be with the Fox, and why he was with the Fox in the first place...  
And he remembered why he wasn't good enough.  
He was the Tainted Child of The Village of the Koorime.  
A forbidden little wretch who deserved nothing but hate and loneliness.

**"Your right Yusuke!" Botan said in her typical peppy tone. "To be quite frank, I think it's adorable that the little demon is showing affection somehow! And Kurama's always been goo-goo for him!" Kuwabara looked sick. "If ya ask me, that's discustin'." Kuwabara spat out. "Guys 'r supposed to be with girls, not guys." Botan put her hands on her hips. "Hiei and Kurama can be with whoever they wish!" She snapped. "I think it's cute! And cute wins! And besides... They're destined to be together!" She said, waving her little book.**

**Kurama could hear it too, he knew it was hurting Hiei. "You ok?" He asked once more.**

He didn't answer. He was glaring at the door, no, through the door. It was almost as if he could see right through the door to where Kuwabara was...  
The look in his eyes was the same look he used to get when he wanted to kill something...back when he was a child; when all he lived for was killing.  
He let out a low, menacing growl. He knew Kuwabara couldn't hear it, but he knew damn well every demon within five miles could.  
Yusuke looked nervous, glancing toward Kuwabara and Botan. "Maybe we should shut up...I think Hiei's getting angry with us."

**Kuwabara blinked. "How can the shrimp hear us if he's outside somewhere?" He muttered. Botan sighed. "Maybe we should lay off... Demons don't exactly like it when you mess with their mates..."**

**Kurama blinked, listening to Hiei's growl. "C'mon Hiei, Let's get into the demon world. Okay?"**

He let out another growl, this one a bit deeper, more agitated than the last. And then he was gone.  
"You know, oaf, The Jagan Implant allows me to hear anything I might find interesting." He was standing behind Kuwabara, his hands folded across is chest...the look burning deep in his eyes.  
"What you said just happened to grab my attention. So tell me, you pathetic little rat...what, exactly, is so disgusting about love?"

**Botan moved as far away as she could as a terrified expression crossed Kuwabara's face. He didn't think that old eye of Hiei's was that good. He was either speechless or at a lack for oxygen. Either way, no words were escaping his lips as Kurama entered. "Hiei! Let's not do anything rash now..."**

He glanced up at the sound of the Fox's voice, but glared back down at Kuwabara. "You know, answering when I speak to you might help. All you're doing now is pissing me off and making yourself look like an idiot."  
"C'mon Hiei, knock it off..." Yusuke slowly stood, but when Hiei let out a low growl he decided it would be better if he just didn't get involved.

**Yukina blinked. She was next to Botan, watching. She moved forward. "Kazuma didn't mean it... He...He was thinking out loud... He didn't mean it, did you Kazuma?" She asked. Kuwabara nodded slowly, still not moving from his seat. "Hiei, see, Kuwabara didn't mean it... It's alright..."**

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" The next thing he knew he had kicked Kuwabara so hard that he'd caused Kuwabara to smash through one of the walls. He was growling, his hands were clenched into fists, and he could feel the tears beginning to swell. Oh those damned tears...  
They would give everything away...  
But he didn't stop at that.  
"I'M SICK OF ALLOWING PEOPLE TO THROW INSULTS AT ME LIKE IT'S NOTHING! I'M SICK OF HAVING TO BUILD WALLS AROUND MYSELF SO THAT I WON'T LET ANYONE SEE HOW BADLY THEIR WORDS REALLY DO EFFECT ME, AND I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING ME THE SAME!!! I GET IT ALREADY! I'M DISGUSTING, I'M A FREAK, NO ONE WANTS ME! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" He felt his hands clenching into fists again, the next thing he knew he'd punched a hole in the floor and was struggling harder than ever to hold back the tears that were so sure to come.

**Yukina and Botan had screamed when Kuwabara went through the wall, and again with the hole in the floor. They were shaking and to be quite honest, Kurama was terrified... He slowly moved closer to Hiei. Maybe the demon world wasn't safe... "H-Hiei... Listen... I-I know you're frustrated... How can I help? I-I know that you're sick of it...But please... Calm yourself." He knew he could get hurt, but he embraced Hiei again. It had calmed him the first three times, and he hoped it would work again.**

He was shaking...his fist was bloody and he felt sick to his stomach...  
He could feel his breath quiver, he wanted nothing more than to leave, but he just couldn't manage to pull himself up from the floor.  
All his injuries from the previous week were beginning to ache worse than ever, and he just wanted to cry...  
_You killed my son!!!  
Do Not Pity The Beast.  
Please, kill me first..._  
"Make the voices stop..." His voice was nothing more than a whimper again, but he knew everyone could hear it.  
_A scrawny weakling like you couldn't handle it.  
Yukina!  
Hiei, I love you.  
Kill the brat!_  
_We'll teach you to run away you little bastard!  
He's back there, get him!_  
"Make them shut up..." He could feel his good hand clinging to the fox, but from the angle they were at it was completely unnoticeable.

**"There's no one here but you and I, my shadow." He whispered. He didn't mind Hiei's holding him at all. He liked the new Hiei in a way. He was opening up, it was cute. "Shhh...It's just me." He drew Hiei even closer, pulling Hiei's head to rest in his chest. He was down on one knee, practically mothering the little demon. But Kurama felt that was all Hiei needed. Someone to hold him, mother him, and tell him he was loved.**

Shhh...It's just me.  
"No...no Kurama...there's voices...and they won't stop. Make the voices stop..."  
He felt the Fox pull him close so that his head was resting on the Fox's chest. The Fox was warm, and he felt safe.  
The pain was settling in again, it hurt so much. He could feel the blood running down his arm from the places the boards of the floor had sliced open.  
"I wanna go...can we go...I wanna go..."

**"Of course we can Hiei, my friend." Kurama picked the little demon into his arms. He walked into the back and saw where the portal was. "Alright Hiei. Let's just hope this portal doesn't let out on a volcano or any other dangerous place." But he knew there was a chance of that, or it letting of right in front of the den, or some other dangerous scenery. He stepped in slowly, feeling the odd sensation as they were both dropped off where Yoko called home. Makkai.**

Thunder roared, lightning cracked, Hiei smiled. It was nice to hear the familiar sounds of home. They were standing at the plateau of beheading, a place Hiei had been many times before. The place wasn't the most peaceful place in the universe, but it did have it's ups...it was a good hiding place, at the very least.  
He took a slow, deep breath.  
The air was clean...unlike the human world...it was relaxing...

**"The Plateau of Beheading... Nice welcome home sign." He muttered, smiling. "At least Yoko knows where we are. He says the den isn't that far. He said about a day's walk if there are no interruptions." He looked up at the crimson sky. The thunder and lightning did feel homely... And the air was so pure here... And so calming. His smile continued as he held Hiei a bit closer. He noticed Hiei was smiling too. "It's nice to see that look on your face... How come I don't get that look?" He asked, smiling.**

"Get what look," The little demon cocked his head to the side slightly, watching his Fox smile down at him.  
"and, can I walk now?" That thought had been on his mind ever since the Fox picked him up in the first place.

Meanwhile,

"Two, three, five...what comes after...right...seven..." The bat hiccuped slightly as he took another sip of his alcohol. "Damn...I can count..." He was using sarcasm with himself, as he always did when he was alone. what he was trying to count was how many years he's been 'alone', left to search for the beautiful Fox youkai that had escaped him long ago...  
Yoko Kurama, had been the Fox's name...  
The bat was Kuronue, an old thief-partner of the Fox.  
Along the way he'd grown to love his dear Fox...oh how he loved that little white kitsune. The rarest of the rare, his hair shined almost a silver color.  
It was one of Kuronue's favorite "Yoko Features".  
He took another sip and stood, stumbling out of his dark room and into the den, smiling at the fire the other thieves had lit to keep the place not only lighted, but warm.  
"Is Yoko back yet?"  
When one of the thieves replied with a no; Kuronue frowned.  
"Well then get off your lazy asses and find him! I am sick of waiting!"

**"Smile... You don't often smile." Kurama muttered, smiling still. He really did like the look on the little demon's features. But he knew Hiei wanted to walk and he let him down. He turned a bit pink at how he hadn't wanted to put him down. "Sorry.." **

**The demons looked at their leader and obeyed, spreading out in all areas to look for their leader's most prized possession, even though they all thought he was dead.**

The little demon smiled very slightly. "It's fine...but...which way is this so called 'den' we're heading too? I want to go and leave as soon as possible." He really couldn't stand the thought of allowing his mate to see someone else.  
At that thought he had to pause...  
"My mate..." It was a whisper that the Fox would barely be able to hear, and it made the little demon smile.

**"This way" He had responded to Hiei's question. As he started off he heard Hiei whisper something. "What was that Shadow?" He asked, backpack slung over one shoulder. He looked at the little demon, who was once again smiling. Hiei was so confusing...**

_What was that Shadow?_  
"Hn." The little demon looked away, a light shade of pink crossed his cheeks. He hadn't meant to actually say anything at all. The only noise now was the thunder cracking and the faint sound of a river...and the Fox's breath.  
"Do we have to go there?"  
His words were sudden, and he'd stopped walking without realizing it...but he didn't want to have to go there...he feared Kuronue was going to take the Fox away from him...and that was something he would NEVER be able to handle.

**Kurama stopped walking when Hiei spoke, wining that he didn't wish to go. Well it wasn't wining...it was more a serious question. But, you never could tell by Hiei's tone. He turned to face the little youkai. "We do not have to Shadow... If you do not wish to, we won't."**

The little demon looked to his feet, trying to decide what was the better decision. His head told him to allow his fox to go see his old friend...but something else told him no.  
He would have loved for more time to think, but a damned voice interrupted him.  
"Yoko, is that really you?!?!"  
Not far off; there was a demon who stood about six foot three inches, waving at them. He was dressed in nothing but a white kimono that look a bit similar to a toga.  
The demon was from Kuronue's band of thieves, and he had been searching for them. Hiei felt his own hands grip into fists as he let out a low growl.

**Kurama looked up, an expression of happiness crossing his face. "Yes! So good to see you my friend! How did you know it was me?" He asked, watching the demon. He was truly curious. This meant he was just a few steps away from seeing Kuronue and finally telling him he loved him. He wasn't ignoring Hiei... He could hear the growl and knew Hiei was angered, and probably wanted to go home.**

"Your scent hasn't changed a bit!" The demon replied, clearly ignoring Hiei's anger.  
That raised the little demon's anger a bit more, but he forced himself not to act on it.  
"Fox..." He muttered, after letting the two catch up for a moment. "I'm going to go do something...meet me back here in...meet me back here by nightfall, alright?" He knew it wasn't wise to leave the Fox alone, but he had a few people he wanted to go check on(even if they didn't know it) while he still had the opportunity.

**Kurama almost wanted to make Hiei stay. He wanted to make Kuronue meet Shuuichi's mate, and one of the people who've been keeping him alive. But he decided against it. He didn't want to seem possessive. "Sure, go ahead Hiei. But if I'm not here go to the den. I will probably be drunk, or something. The den is in the side of the mountain that no one knows what's passed it. The thieves mountain as some call it. Just stand outside the barrier and yell. Someone will come." He took Hiei into a gentle kiss as well, handing him a rose. "Shuuichi says that he loves you and will see you soon. And he wishes you the best of luck on your search."**

The little demon turned a light shade of pink and returned the kiss before receiving a rose. He nodded when the Fox told him he loved him, then slowly looked toward his feet, twirling the rose between his fingers slowly while contemplating whether or not he should leave the Fox alone with the abusive bat. He decided against it.  
"Actually...I think I'll come with you. You can help me with my 'errands' before we leave." He muttered, handing the rose back to the Fox.  
"Your little friend is mood-swingy, ain't he, Yoko?" The demon asked, watching Hiei with a raised eyebrow.

**Yoko smiled at the demon. "He's Shuuichi's mate." He said proudly. "And he can get mood swingy, but it makes him all the more cute. And Hiei," Kurama said, giving him back the rose. "Keep it. I've got plenty others."**

Hiei nodded slowly, holding rose with care. It hurt to hear Yoko say that he was only Shuuichi's mate. He wanted them both to be his. He loved them both, more than anything!  
"Well...let's head back to the den...Kuronue's eager to see you again." The demon replied with a smile.  
Hiei looked away.

**"I'm sure the old bat is. How's he been doing? How long's he been back? How?" Yoko had so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know. He gently took one of Hiei's hands in his own and started to walk with the demon, expecting answers on the way.**

We don't know how he came back, all we know is...well...that he just...showed up one day, asking about where you'd run off too. It was about two hundred years ago."

**"Wow it's hard to believe I've really been gone two hundred years. It had only been about, what, fifteen human years. With me hiding in a freaking fetus for crying out loud!" He made it seem like a joke, laughing at it. He was still holding Hiei's hand. "It was annoying, having to go through being a baby again. Being immobile was horrid!" Yoko was laughing. He felt at home already being with one of his kind.**


	15. Stolen Kisses, Remembered Love

-1The demon laughed a bit, however Hiei seemed unamused. He had already decided he wasn't going to like it here at all.  
"Kuronue has been locked in his room for a while now. He searched for you for a long time, never taking breaks...but eventually it slowed down, and now he only makes us search every once in a while. Maybe...once a week, or so."

**"Well I guess it's good to hear that batman hasn't completely given up faith. He's probably drunk beyond belief and when I get there he'll think you're crazy and I'm some wild hallucination carrying some black-haired pinecone." He smiled toward Hiei. He honestly couldn't wait to see the old bat, and right what went wrong two hundred years ago...**

The Little Demon didn't seem half as excited about the whole thing as his Fox was. As a matter of fact; he seemed more worried than anything else.  
But the demon from the den laughed. "I think everyone will be happy to have their favorite little silver kitsune back in our midst."

**"Hey, I'm not little anymore. I mean, yeah I'm the youngest, but I'm workin on like...300 years here, cut me some slack!" He smiled. He was little, and he even sometimes acted like the Kit he was. His ears were still oversized and his tail still was overly bushy. So yeah, he was little.**

"Sure yer not, runt!" The demon replied, laughing again. They were approaching the den, and Hiei grew a bit more nervous. His grip on his Fox's hand grew tighter as they walked...his fear of losing him grew worse by the minute.

**Yoko gave the demon a playful swat as he felt Hiei's hand grip on his. "Hey, calm down Hiei. You'll be okay." He said, smiling. He turned back to the den. He could see it, and he already felt at home. He felt a bit more powerful too, his body returning to it's demon state. His hair grew long and silver, his ears and tail showing as well. He smiled even if it was just for a little while he felt like his true self.. "Home..." He whispered.**

The Little Demon looked away. It wasn't his own safety he was worried about: it was the Fox.

**Yoko smiled the smells of the den refilling him as he walked in. He watched the smiles light on the den's faces. Each demon welcoming him. But he was looking for someone else. He didn't see Kuronue anywhere. That was right... He was in his room. He turned to Hiei. "Hey, make yourself at home. It's as much home to me as you." He walked off to the door as they celebrated, his hand enclosing around the pendant as he stood in front of Kuronue's door. There was a gleam in his eyes, one of a child opening a Christmas present, or one of a child getting a big candy bar. Whatever the gleam was, he was happy and he knocked on Kuronue's door. "Hey, batman! Kuronue it's me! Yoko! Can I come in?"**

The Little Demon looked heartbroken as his Fox let go of his hand and walked off, and as he slowly looked around the den at the assortment of demons; he decided it would have been a much better idea to go off on his own.

"278..." He heard the knock on his door and the call of his Fox's beautiful voice; and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly opened the door, blocking his eyes slightly to keep the light out. His head was pounding.

**Yoko slipped in, shutting the door to once more douse the room in darkness. "I know you don't like the light Kuronue, sorry." He muttered. "You can probably see me better then I you, but I missed you, I can't believe you're alive! How! There's so much I need to tell you! I..I don't even know where to begin..." He took the hat out of the backpack and smiled a bit. "I have your hat and pendant... They've been safe with me.**

He wrapped his arms slowly around the Fox's neck, pulling him across the room and onto his bed. He sat slowly, pulling the Fox into his lap and cuddling very slightly. "Yoko...I feared I'd never see you again."

"Hey there Kid, what's up?"  
The little demon looked up slowly at the demon who spoke. There were at least ten demon's watching him, smiling, and he slowly took a step back. Purely, by the look in their eyes; he could tell what they wanted to do.

**The pink slowly crossed Yoko's cheeks as he was pulled into Kuronue's bed. He was cuddled, and he leaned his head on his chest. "That's funny... Shouldn't I be saying that? You're the one who died..." He whispered, feeling safe in Kuronue's strong grip. But there was still something wrong and he could sense it.**

"Ah, but I did no such thing!" Kuronue replied, smiling as he held him closer. "I only made it seem as if I had died, to trick those guards. However, the time it took my body to fully recover from such damage was ten years--at the least! Now give me my stuff you little brat."

He could feel the fear as it flooded through his head, and once they had him down and into another room; he knew there was no more hope in struggling or screaming.  
The panic surged as one of the demons began to rip off his shirt. He watched as the demon threw it aside.  
The small demon let out a soft whimper as the voices came back; all yelling at him, telling him how tainted he was and how he could never be with the Fox...no matter how hard he tried.  
Then there was his mothers voice...she told him she was sorry...  
and then he heard it again.  
_Do Not Pity The Beast._

**Youko smiled. "I knew you'd never die on me..." He whispered. He handed Kuronue back his pendant and hat, both in perfect condition. "Oh, I wanted you to meet someone. The person who's been protecting me for so long."**

"Maybe later Yoko, I just want to stay with you for now, please? Besides, I already met the little fire demon." Kuronue replied, cuddling the little fox closer to himself. "Pllleeeease just stay with me Yooooooko." Hours passed with the pair in such a state before there was a light knocking on the door and Kuronue gently placed the Fox on the bed. "Stay here, my sweet kitsune. I shall return momentarily."

**As the hours ticked by Yoko nearly fell asleep on Kuronue's chest, curled into his arms. Pink flushed as he was called Kuronue's sweet kitsune. He sat on the bed as he was told and looked toward the door. He blinked as he remembered Hiei and stood. "Hey Kuronue...maybe I should check on Hiei... I mean... I just... Shuuichi wants me to check on him."**

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure? Actually, that's what this guy came to tell me about... 'Parently they found him sitting outside." The tone seemed innocent enough, but there was just something wrong with it.  
Kuronue had set this whole thing up. He knew exactly what had happened, and despite his better judgment; he let Kurama out to see Hiei.

**Yoko moved passed Kuronue and made his way through the den's lobby to the front of the den, exiting. "Hiei, it's dangerous out here! What did I tell you about leaving the den without a member!" He said, taking hold of Hiei in his arms. "You have to be more careful."**

The little demon growled for a moment before stopping to realize that it was only his Fox who spoke to him. He clung, shaking and afraid. "I wanna go home..." It was more of a plea than anything else. "Please take me home..."

**"Alright Hiei" Yoko stood. "We'll go home. I just wanted to visit remember?" He picked Hiei up into his arms and smiled. "I'm going to head out... Thank you all for helping."**

Kuronue panicked. "No, no! Yoko, you can't leave yet...I...I just got you back and...and I missed you so much, please Yoko..."

**Yoko blinked. He didn't know what to do... Hiei wanted to go home, Kuronue wanted him to stay... and both sides of him were pulling him to both people. "I...I don't...know.."**

"Please Yoko, you just got here, you can't go now!  
"But Yoko...I wanna...go...I'm...scared..."  
Both demons looked so pleading as they watched the fox struggle to make a decision.

**"Well...I...don't want Hiei to be uncomfortable... Apparently the others scared him...and he's not easily scared... I mean... I'll stay if Hiei's safe, but I don't trust it..." He muttered, feeling ashamed of not fully trusting his family.**

"We'll keep you both safe Yoko, I promise!" Kuronue replied quickly, still pleading with the Fox.  
"No...Kurama take me home!" This time it was much more of a demand than a plea.

**Yoko looked to the two. "I don't know what to do!" He said cuddling Hiei closer. "You want me to stay, you want me to go, I'm confused as all hell, and now my head hurts because Shuuichi's yelling at me, and I don't know what to do..." The poor kitsune was throwing a mini tantrum, confused and in pain. His ears went back and his tail went a bit flat as he looked between the two, unable to make a choice.**

"Yoko, please," Please...it was a word the little demon almost NEVER said "just take...me...home." His voice cracked as he said the words because of the looks one of the demons gave him, and the little demon cuddled closer. The voices wouldn't go away.

**"Alright Hiei...Shadow...we will." Yoko looked up to Kuronue. "It was nice seeing you. If you want, you could stop by the human world some day. Everyone there knows me, so you'll find me easy." He smiled. "Okay? I'm going to take Hiei home."**

"B-But Yoko...You CAN'T go!" Kuronue studdered, watching his Fox with both fear and anger.  
The little demon only whimpered and cuddled closer.

**Yoko's ears went back a bit more as he looked to Kuronue. The look in the bat's eyes hurt. "But...Kuronue... It's not safe for Hiei here... Not much scares him and he's almost in tears... Kuronue...I..." Force was the only thing that would make Yoko stay there. Force and the promise of Hiei's safety...**

"YOKO!" He sighed, looking down. "Please just...just one more day...PLEASE!"

**He looked down at Hiei and then looked back to Kuronue. "One day Kuronue... Hiei can you handle just one day? I'll protect you...okay?" He muttered, kissing the little demon's forehead.**

"But...you can't...you can't leave me alone anymore...I...wanna go home!"  
"Yoko...Please just one more day, I promise."

**"Then I won't leave you alone. You can stay with me and Kuronue, or Mamouro or something...Okay Hiei? I'll watch over you." Yoko was being sincere, but he didn't trust leaving Hiei alone. He and Mamouro had been friends just as long as he and Kuronue, and the big demon was bound to protect Hiei.**

"No! I wanna stay with you!" The little one protested with a whimper. "I'll be quiet, I promise! Just...don't leave me..."

**Yoko looked to Kuronue and then back to Hiei. "Okay." But with that his red hair returned and he left his fox form, looking to the two again. "Sorry... I can only hold the form for so long..."**

"It's alright Yoko. I'm just happy to have you back." Kuronue replied, false cheerfullness in his voice.  
the little demon cuddled close to his Fox as he watched the bat. He didn't trust this; he was fearful for both his fox's freedom and his life. How could his Fox be so blind that he did not notice the bat's lies?

**Kurama nodded. He looked to Hiei and cuddled. "It's alright Shadow" He whispered. "I will not allow harm to come to you." He went back inside with him and back into Kuronue's room, sitting down and watching Hiei.**

The little demon cuddled close to his Fox; watching the bat follow them in.  
"Kurama" The little demon said suddenly "I wanna talk to you alone for a minute okay? Just for a minute..."

**Kurama didn't mind the cuddling. He liked the feel of Hiei's warm body near his. When he heard that Hiei wished to speak to him alone, he nodded and looked to Kuronue. "Do you think I could have a moment Kuronue?" He asked, watching the bat demon.**

Kuronue blinked but nodded slowly, walking out and closing the door behind him.

The little demon almost immediately allowed his mind's walls to crumble as he threw his arms around his Fox's neck, whimpering just before letting out a soft sobb.  
"I wanna go home!" He whined, cuddling close. "I hate it here, they're gonna take me...they're gonna take me Kurama..."

**"No... No not like that... No one's going to take you, I won't allow it shadow... What gave you that idea?" His Ki shifted, and he held him. "Shhh... Hush shadow... I'm here."**

He felt himself cuddle closer. Oh how he hated how weak he could be...and yet it felt reassuring. It allowed the poor little demon to feel alive and real.  
_Hush Shadow, I'm here_  
His Fox's voice soothed him a bit as he cuddled closer, trying to word how he would say it. How was he to break such news to the poor Fox?  
"they..." He let out a soft whimper as he cuddled even closer "they already took me...and now I wanna go...and never come back...please!"

**Kurama's eyes widened. He gently placed Hiei upon the bed and stood. "Shadow, you'll be safe in here, I need to speak with Kuronue... You'll be safe once the door is shut, no one knows how to get in but me and Kuronue." And he left, anger shining in his eyes. "KURONUE!"**

The little demon tried to protest, but Kurama was out the door before he could say a word, so he hugged his knees and curled up in a corner; setting to work on rebuilding his walls.

The bat looked up, seeming confused. "what's the matter Kurama?" He asked, watching the angry little kitsune storm toward him.

**Kurama glared at the bat, looking really angry. "I need to talk to you, away from them! It's important and I'm going to need to leave here!" He was demanding. Not exactly smart talking to Kuronue...**

"First off, you aren't going ANYWHERE, Fox" the words were hissed, as they always were when the bat was angry, "and second; whatever you can say to me you can say to them."

**He jumped a bit. Kuronue was angry...not good. "No...Kuronue listen, I really need to talk to you, please, just for a little bit... it's important to me." He was almost pouting and he had Kuronue's hand in his own, decently close to the bat. "Please? For me?"**

"Alright Fine," he stole a kiss quickly, watching the little kit that stood before him "but you aren't leaving me Fox, and I mean that."

**The fact that Kuronue was standing behind the rule that he wasn't leaving scared him and made him feel a bit caged. But the kiss... It made him step back a bit... It took him by complete surprise. But he led the bat off. Once he knew that they were alone, he looked down. "I only wanted to go because I've become untrusting of them Kuronue" He said in a calm but worried tone, looking up to him. "They raped Hiei..."**

Kuronue watched him, then nodded slowly. He seemed to be thinking. "Well," The words came slowly, he was trying to think this up and act as well as he could "unless he can prove it...I can't punish them." He replied, stealing yet another kiss from the beautiful silver kit that stood before him.

**Kurama was once again taken aback by the kiss. He blinked a few times before looking down. "It's not to punish them that I want, I just want them to leave him alone... He feels uneasy and Shuuichi loves him. He wants him to be protected. And so do I... I want him safe too..."**

"Alright Yoko," The bat kissed him yet again, a smirk playing on his face "I'll warn the men to back off. I promise."  
Coming from Kuronue; the words would sound more like a threat than anything else.

**Yoko nodded. He let the bat steal another kiss. He could still feel it... it felt wrong and right at the same time. "Thank you K-Kuronue" He studdered. Kuronue's scent was stronger then ever. Was it because he was looking for it? He missed the smell, something between earth and the trees in autumn. It was a wonderful scent, and he flushed. "I missed it..." He whispered, allowing himself into the corner, tugging Kuronue's shirt gently with him. "I missed you..."**

The bat stole another kiss as he pushed the Fox into the corner. He held the kit close and wrapped his arms around him tight, smirking when he heard the words that his kit missed him. It was a step closer to reaching his long-term goal of having him to himself.  
"I missed you too Kit." He replied, allowing his hand to drift further down the fox's back than it should have been.

**Yoko turned pink as he felt Kuronue's hand drift down to his ass. He drew breath quickly as he looked up to him. "K-kuronue" He whispered. He was cornered, unable to move. What to do! He couldn't run... Did he want it? Was it wrong? He didn't know.. His head swam with the options.**

"Kurama I love you..." He whispered, kissing him again and gently grabbing his ass "and I've missed you oh so much while you've been away. You said you've missed me too...can't we just have a little fun together before you leave us for good?"

**"I..uh...I" He loved him... That had been his mission all along. To tell him that all those times he'd raped him, abused him and mistreated him... To tell him that the whole time, he loved him. "I love you too! I always had..." He whispered, getting onto his tip-toes a bit to properly kiss Kuronue. "Do you really love me back?"**

"Of coarse I do my sweet little Kit, why on earth would I lie to you about such things, hm?" He asked quietly as he stole another kiss from his little silver kitsune. "Do you not trust me, Yoko?" He rubbed the Fox's ass gently as he asked the question, gently nipping his ear, then slowly pulling off of it only to whisper into his ear "I won't hurt you."

**Each smooth word chilled Yoko to the very core. Kuronue's voice was smooth, taunting, sexual. It made him want him so badly... His pants were becoming a bit uncomfortable. "I trust you...It was just, I felt yo-you deserved better then me..." He whispered, nuzzling Kuronue's chest.**

"I don't care what I deserve Yoko. I want you, and you know I get what I want." With that he hoisted the little kitsune into his arms and carried him off to a spare room. "why don't we have a bit of fun, hm?"

**Yoko blushed deep crimson. He didn't know what to think, but he took Kuronue into a deep kiss. He was choosing him, and as much as Shuuichi wanted it to be Hiei who broke him, he didn't care, but he closed his eyes and his hair went silver as he took on his normal form. He was 'stealing' a bit of Kuronue's ki to keep his form.**

The hours passed as the little demon sat alone in the room. He was afraid. Where had Kurama gone off to? Was he alright? Slowly he opened the door to Kuronue's room; peaking out. He prayed that his Fox had not been hurt.  
_Do Not Pity The Beast_  
He let out a soft whimper as those horrible words repeated themselves again and again.  
"Kurama..." He whined, slowly advancing into the darkness of the hall. "where are you?" Looking around he carefully snuck down the hall, making not a sound with each of his steps. He couldn't find anyone anywhere, and it was scaring him.  
"Kurama?" His voice was meak, much of a whisper, but he knew his Fox would be able to pick up his calls. "Kurama where are you???"

**The sleepy kit looked up, blinking. His silvery ears twitched. Hiei... Hiei was out! He escaped Kuronue's grasp and clothed himself. He went to the door and opened it, wandering onto the hallway. Once he saw Hiei, he smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry that took so long Hiei. But I got him to agree with me, He's going to tell the other demons to lay off. And when Kuronue makes an order, everyone follows it. Okay?"**

"Why do you smell like sex? Did he hurt you?" It was the only thing the little demon could smell, and it made him crinkle his noise. The annoyed look combined with the crinkled nose was quite adorable. "He hurt you, didn't he?...That's it! You're not leaving my sight again, you're mine." the little demon cuddled close to the Fox. He was shaking. Now he feared loosing his Fox altogether. If Kuronue took him away he'd be all alone. Those demons...they'd take him again...and then what? They'd probably kill him. He supposed death was better than loosing his Fox, and that was when he decided it. IF his Fox were to leave him; he would die, no matter what it took. But he would not commit suicide, for that was the single most pathetic thing a being could do.  
It was a fools way out of a situation that could be fixed with such ease. It was stupid. It was wrong.  
Wrong...  
Hadn't everything else he done in life been wrong?  
First; he'd been born a male.  
Then he'd become a heartless murderer.  
After that he lost track of Yukina, which resulted in her being hurt by a pathetic human, forced through torture to create those damned gems.  
And now he was breaking down. The walls he had created to fix everything were tearing to the ground. He could no longer protect himself or others from himself...  
He was pathetic, hopeless, and wrong.

**Yoko blinked. He smiled at the adorable look and exhaled calmly when Hiei cuddled to him. "That's alright Hiei. And he didn't hurt me." He said. The 'your mine' comment was cute as well. "He just wanted sex...no one argues with Kuronue, and Yoko loves him, so he gave it." Shuuichi was in control yet again, his body disappearing into his human form, smelling once more of roses(and the bit of sex). "I love you Shadow."**

The words 'Yoko loves him' hurt to hear. How could the Kitsune love a man who had treated him so badly? He cuddled closer to the Fox, letting out a low growl. That growl was going to start one of the biggest fights that had ever occurred between two demons who barely knew each other. It was a warning to Kuronue. It meant that the Fox was his, and that not even the bat could take him away.

**Kurama sighed, cuddling even closer. He assumed that he'd be able to hear Hiei's heart if they were human. He smiled a bit. He could hear the low growl. It was only Youko who seemed a bit uneasy with it. Kurama tilted his head up, kissing Hiei gently. "Love you Shadow." He muttered. It was the only thing he could think to do seeing Youko wanted him to calm Hiei down.**

Another growl followed the first. It was lower and much more threatening, and it was not from Hiei.  
It was followed by another growl from the little demon, which was followed by yet another growl from Kuronue.

**He listened as the growls went back and fourth. Were they fighting over him? He stood, blinking. "You two... Cut it out... I belong to Hiei and Youko belongs to Kuronue... Why are you fighting?" Kurama asked. _It's in their nature Shuuichi. The fight will last until the dominate one has left his mark. _Yoko said. Shuuichi blinked. _Mark?_**

The pair continued their growling match, as if challenging each other. Each was mocking the other, in a sense, the lower and more powerful the growls became; the stronger the "insults" were.  
As long as they were kept separated there would be no bloodshed, but the Fox was correct in what he was telling Shuuichi. This battle was far from over.

**He kissed Hiei on the cheek. "Please stop... I don't want anyone hurt okay? So please, stop arguing.." He muttered, hoping for the fight to ceace. _Your efforts mean nothing to them. I told you, they'll continue until they have established who you belong to. _Yoko explained. But I don't _belong_ to anyone...  
_In the demon world...You do._**


	16. My mate

-1Hiei's growl ceased at his love's command, but the other growls, however, continued. soon they managed to coax Hiei into letting out yet another fierce growl, this time bearing his fangs as if to face an invisible foe.

**"Stoppit! Do you both want me to leave?" He threatened, glaring in the general direction of the two and folding his arms. The determined look was cute. "I will. I want you both to ceace this argument at once!" He sounded like a two-year-old, but he didn't care. He knew the threat to the two would at least calm it down.**

"You're not going anywhere, Fox!"  
Hiei tried to protest, but he blinked and Kurama was gone. Kuronue must have taken him.  
Panic set in...  
He was alone.

**Kurama looked annoyed, how dare him! He had promised not to leave Hiei! Now what? **

"You promised you'd stay and you're keeping that promise, Fox." He pushed the Fox roughly into the wall and stole yet another kiss, watching him like a hawk.  
"I don't care what happens to that little coward, you're mine and that's the way things are going to stay."  
Hiei let out a low growl, but the bat ignored it. He had what he wanted, there was no need for further violence, and there was even less of a need to keep the little rat around.  
"Take the little fire demon out somewhere remote, do whatever you want with him, but whatever you do; make sure he doesn't come back!" He called to a few of the thieves.  
They obeyed without a word, smiles playing on their faces.  
With a smirk resting on his own lips; the bat scooped the little kit into his arms and carried him to the bed. He cuddled him close and laid down with him.  
"My little kit," He made himself sound as calm and friendly as he could "just stay here with me, you're much better off." his voice was not much more than a whisper, but he knew that his Fox could easily hear him.

"**No! NO!" His calls were ignored as Kuronue ordered Hiei's departure. "I promised him! I promised Hiei I'd keep him safe!" He was dragged to the bed where Kuronue whispered to him. "No! No! Yoko's yours! I'm Hiei's! And I promised him! It's my body and I promised Hiei!" He struggled. "No one touch Hiei! Or...OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The words escaped quickly, Shuuichi finding himself unaware that what he had said was bad. But he meant it...**

"Calm yourself Fox, you know damned well that you couldn't kill any of us, even if you tried." The bat whispered softly into his ear. "Besides, I promise they won't hurt him."

**"You lie! You don't care! You're lieing!" He continued to put up his struggles, trying to menuver around Kuronue and get to Hiei...somehow. "Hiei! HIEI! HIEI I LOVE YOU DON'T GO!" Kurama found himself scared. He had no idea what was going to happen, and with what Yoko had told him about the Den and their 'tendencies', he was really scared.**

The bat gently kissed his cheek and let out a soft sigh. "I swear to you that Hiei Will NOT Be Harmed." He had said the words sternly, almost as if warning the rest of the group that they were not to harm the small demon.

**Shuuichi watched on. Somehow the words directed to the other demons, only made Shuuichi's heart sink. He relaxed a bit in the bat's arms, his tears slowly sliding down his pale cheek. Would he ever see Hiei again?**

The bat gently stroked the kit's hair, smiling as he held him. He finally had what he wanted in his grasp, and he would not let go of it very easily.

**He attempted to look over Kuronue's shoulder. He felt a bit empty... Lost. He looked down as he gave way to Yoko. The ki changed. His ears slowly went backward. How could Kuronue do this to Shuuichi? Even after Shuuichi gave up his chance at impressing Hiei by coming here... And it was all his fault.. He had wanted to come here. They could have been fine back at home... Perfectly fine... But no... He had to be selfish... His gaze wandered down to the bed next to him. He felt horrible...**

"NO! LET ME GO!!!!" the little one's cries could still be heard throughout the lair as demons tried to drag him out. Fear was the only thing he could feel...fear and a longing for Shuuichi to hold him once more. "STOP!!! SHUUICHI HELP ME!"  
His fear echoed through in his cries along with desperation and longing. He could feel his walls beginning to fracture and reconstruct with every passing second and every passing push or pull. "HELP!"

**The kitsune's ears perked up. Hiei...He sounded so scared.. He struggled once again against Kuronue's hands. "No..No...HIEI!" With each movement his struggles got harder, more frequent. "HIEI!" He needed to get to him and now. And when Yoko struggled this hard for something, or even someone, that really meant he wanted this... And he was struggling hard. It was the first time in a long time he was disobeying Kuronue. But he needed to save Hiei... For Hiei's sake... For Shuuichi. "Let me go damnit!" He screamed.**

His grasp on the kit tightened as he held him closer. "Hiei is not going to be harmed Yoko, don't worry about him, he'll be fine. they're just going to take him outside of the barrier and leave him there. They won't harm him, they won't leave him somewhere dangerous, I promise. Please trust me."

"NOOOOO! I'll kill all of you! Release me you scum! LET GO DAMNIT!"

**"No! He's scared! He wants me! Let me go to him! Please! Please! They'll hurt him! I'm not stupid, I led this den for a while! They listen to their own rules! I know this first hand! I don't want Hiei hurt! Hiei! HIEI!" He struggled, he didn't care how tight Kuronue held him. He needed to get to Hiei.**

The bat sighed, letting go suddenly. "Do what you want, Fox." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "but don't do it here. Get lost."

**Yoko fell from the lack of restraint. He sat up and stood. He was giving up that suddenly? He blinked. "J-Just give me a bit... I-I'll come back... Slowly he left. "Hiei?!" He ran over to where they all were. "Let go of him! Give him to me! I demand it!"**

When the guards let go the little one fell to the floor, stunned and afraid. Either he was shaking or the ground was moving...he couldn't really tell which was which, but he figured he was shaking. His walls were breaking more and more, and as they did they allowed in even more fear...and more hate.

**Slowly Yoko approached him and hugged him, returning to his red-haired counterpart. Shuuichi held Hiei closer. "Shhh, shadow...Shuuichi's here...It's okay..."**

The shaking slowed as his broken walls let in a wave of comfort and compassion from his mate. "...My mate..." He hadn't meant to do it, but he whisper the words softly before leaning on the boy. The smell of roses was overwhelming, and the peace that his embrace brought was warm and welcoming...all of which were things that were new to him, and all were things which he liked.

**Shuuichi continued to hold him. It was as if he himself was the one helping him reconstruct his walls. "Now now Shadow...shhh...It's okay...We just have to get you out of here and someplace safe until Yoko can fix this..."**


End file.
